Into you
by Meryl Streeptease
Summary: *Spoiler El legado Maldito* Delphini está en Azkaban cuando el viejo diario de su madre llega a sus manos. Con él, recorre la historia de sus padres, a la vez que se da cuenta de que necesita a Bellatrix más de lo que quiere admitir.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Amanece, o al menos eso creo. Llevo aquí tres meses enteros y espero no haber perdido aún la noción del tiempo, aunque total, tampoco la necesito, voy a pasarme aquí encerrada veinte años, y todo por culpa de ese idiota de Potter. Potter padre y Potter hijo. "El niño que vivió condena a la niña que nunca debió haber nacido", gran titular del profeta… Me levanto y comienzo mi rutina de andar por la celda mientras repaso mi vida. No es que mi vida haya sido un cuento de hadas, pero al menos mantengo la cordura, repaso todo lo que recuerdo, cada detalle, a cada persona. Paso la mano por la pared, esperando encontrar algo que me ayude a salir de aquí, solo hay grabados, de mortífagos, supongo, que amenazan a los carceleros con la vuelta del Señor Oscuro. Ya he examinado cada ápice por lo menos cien veces y nada. ¿Cómo consiguió mi padre liberar a tantos mortífagos de una vez? Qué pregunta más estúpida, es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, no tuvo que ser difícil para él. Si yo hubiera podido ir a _Howgarts_ … Estoy segura de que hubiera estado en _Slytherin_ , como él, hubiera sido todo tan… Perfecto. Con él a mi lado, ayudándome, preparándome para continuar con su obra… Gobernando, primero a su derecha y luego a cargo del imperio que Él buscaba levantar… ¡Basta! ¡Basta de fantasear! ¿No ves que así solo consigues confundirte? Dentro de poco tiempo no podré distinguir entre realidad y ficción, es mejor intentar mantenerme a raya de momento.

Después de pasear por lo que creo que es una hora, sigo con mis ejercicios: flexiones, abdominales y sentadillas. Sé que todo suena excesivamente _muggle_ , pero… ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Acurrucarme en un rincón y llorar? ¡No! Mi padre estaría orgulloso de mí si pudiera ver que _Azkaban_ no puede conmigo. Y no podrá. Y cuando salga de aquí me vengaré de Potter, de todos ellos. Me vengaré por Él y por mí.

Oigo a los guardias venir, pero debo haber estado demasiado ensimismada hoy, no creo que sea hora de comer.

-Presa 093, tienes visita. Venga, fuera.

¿Yo? ¿Visita? ¿Quién querría venir a visitarme? No… No puede ser, tiene que ser un error… Yo no tengo a nadie… Al fondo veo a una mujer mayor, canosa, pero elegante. Veo el miedo en sus ojos. Lleva un paquete entre las manos. ¿Quién es? Al verme, sonríe.

-¿Está segura de que quiere quedarse a solas con ella, señora?-y ella manda una mirada asesina.-Está bien, pero si tiene algún problema, llámenos.

Cuando el carcelero, que menos mal que ya no son dementores, cierra la puerta, la mujer me abraza.

-¡Dephini! ¡Oh Dephini siento mucho todo lo que te está pasando! ¡De veras! Yo no quería… No es culpa mía, ¡mi deber era proteger a mi familia! Y ella… ¡Ella no me dijo qué hacer!

Está llorando.

-¡Cálmese!-le pido.- ¿Puede decirme primero quién es?

-¡Oh! Claro, que estúpida soy, tu madre siempre me decía que soy una estúpida, ¿sabes? Soy Narcissa, Narcissa Malfoy Black, soy la hermana de Bellatrix, soy tu tía.

Narcissa Malfoy… No sé qué decir. Me quedo mirándola. Los rastros de la belleza se ven en sus mejillas y en sus ojos. Veo el sufrimiento. Y veo la alegría de haber vivido en paz estos últimos años. Tiene una mecha de pelo más oscura mientras que lo demás es completamente blanco. Luce un precioso abrigo de paño gris, y por dentro lleva un traje verde esmeralda oscuro, de corte clásico, con un colgante en el que se distinguen una ene y una eme.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos, niña, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Le hago caso, pero sigo sin decir una palabra.

-Perdón por emocionarme antes es solo que… Te pareces tanto a… Ella.-yo agacho la mirada. Me siento avergonzada, siempre he estado tan obsesionada con parecerme a mi padre que no he parado a pensar que puedo parecerme a mi madre. Cuando vuelvo a mirar veo que sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas. – Yo no quería que acabases aquí… Yo no quería… Pero fueron tiempos difíciles para nosotros, cuando El Señor Tenebroso cayó, bueno, tu…

-Mi padre.- consigo decir al fin.

-Exacto, cuando… tu padre cayó y tu pobre madre muerta, ¡yo no podía hacer nada! Si me hubiera hecho cargo de ti no hubiera podido soportar tantas preguntas y si hubieran descubierto que tu padre era…-yo levanto las cejas, por favor, Narcissa, di su nombre- Lord Voldemort, no hubieras tenido otro recuerdo que el de estas cuatro paredes.

Yo me echo hacia atrás en la silla.

-De lo único que me arrepiento, y creeme que me arrepiento de verdad, es de no haber podido hacer nada para que fueras a _Howgarts_. Estoy segura de que hubieras sido todo un orgullo para la casa _Slytherin_.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-pregunto por fin.

-¿De que eres _Slytherin_? Eres una Black. Una Black de verdad. No tenías otra opción.

Me paro a pensar por un momento. Narcissa está aterrada de reconocer que soy hija de Lord Voldemort, pero parece estar encantada de que sea su sobrina, de que sea la hija de su hermana Bellatrix. Cuando ha dicho Black, lo ha dicho con un orgullo difícil de igualar. Realmente, sigue siendo fiel a los Black.

-No quiero que te confundas, Delphini, por muchos crímenes que cometiera mi hermana en nombre de… Lord Voldemort, siempre iba a ser mi hermana. Y jamás, jamás la he olvidado. Y por eso estoy hoy aquí. He venido a traerte esto.

Me entrega un paquete, pequeño, envuelto en un papel marrón, atado con una cuerda del mismo color. En él se puede apreciar un sello rojo que indica la aprobación para su entrada en la prisión. Me apresuro a abrirlo.

-No, por favor- me pide-, no lo abras ahora. Sé lo duros que pueden ser los días aquí, bueno… No por experiencia, pero lo sé. Y si esto es lo único que puedo hacer para que todo sea más fácil, lo haré. ¡Me ha costado mucho que la Ministra de Magia me dejase entregártelo! Te he dejado una carta con lo que debes hacer. Mi hijo me ha ayudado. No le juzgues por meterte… aquí. Él no conoció a tu madre como yo la conocí. Él… Draco no lo entiende. Pero yo sé que no tienes la culpa, que solo querías saber qué se siente teniendo una familia.

La anciana sonríe y me tiende la mano. Dudo, pero la agarro.

-Gracias.-consigo decir.

-Vendré a verte a menudo. Te lo prometo.

Me abraza antes de irse y yo le devuelvo el abrazo. Siento algo extraño. Es… Es algo que no había sentido antes. Pero a la vez no parece algo nuevo.

-No voy a dejarte marchar otra vez, pienso cuidar de ti, Delphini, de verdad.

En realidad, no estoy segura de si confío en ella. Quiero decir, ya me dejó tirada una vez, ¿qué le impide volver a hacerlo? Me separo de ella y me voy sin despedirme. Tengo miedo. Miedo y rabia. No quiero volver a ilusionarme con nada. Arrojo el paquete al suelo cuando llego a mi celda. La pequeña luz incandescente que ahora inunda la habitación es tenue, pero lo suficiente como para iluminar mi curiosidad.

¿Qué me habrá traído? Supongo que será algo de Bellatrix… mi madre. Vaya. La mujer que tuvo a la hija de El Señor Tenebroso, debió ser una gran bruja. Ella, la familia Black, Slytherin... Todo mi origen suena fantástico. Lástima que todo resultase tan desastroso

Demasiadas preguntas comienzan a invadir mi mente. ¿Lo abro ya? Quizá ya haya tenido demasiadas emociones por hoy, quizá Narcissa tenga razón y deba dejar un par de días para amenizar mi tiempo aquí.

A quién quiero engañar, me abalanzo sobre el paquete y desato la cuerda. Hay una carta, un tintero, una pluma y… una libreta. La libreta es de cuero negro con detalles en verde. Dos bes presiden la portada y por detrás, también en verde pone Bellatrix Black. La abro, pensando que podría ser un diario, pero está totalmente en blanco.

¿Qué tontería es esta?

La carta.

" _Querida niña,_

 _Espero que haya pasado un tiempo desde mi visita, mas sé que no. Si te pareces tanto a Bella como creo, estarás leyendo esto cinco minutos después de que yo me haya ido. Espero que cuando empieces a conocer la historia te la dosifiques más._

 _Lo que te he dado es un diario, pero no un diario cualquiera, es un diario con un hechizo de protección de sangre. Solo los que compartimos sangre con su escritora podemos revelar sus secretos. El diario era de tu madre. Lo empezó cuando apenas era una estudiante de Howgarts, por eso pone Bellatrix Black y no Lestrange, aunque, seamos sinceras, no debió quitarse el apellido de la familia por ese hombre._

 _Al grano, sí, al grano. No te asustes, no está en blanco. Tienes que hacerle preguntas. Tienes que escribir preguntas. Cuando empezó a escribirlo era un diario normal, pero luego consiguió protegerlo con ayuda de Lord Voldemort. Él mismo tenía uno, pero Potter lo destruyó. Nadie conoce la existencia de este._

 _Cuídalo bien,_

 _Narcissa M."_

Me siento, apoyada en la pared y apoyo el diario sobre mis piernas. Estoy algo nerviosa ¿Qué escribo? ¿Qué hago? Es un maldito libro, Delphini, cálmate. Mojo la pluma y la pongo sobre una página. La gota que sale de ella mancha la hoja, pero desaparece al instante. Yo respiro hondo y comienzo a escribir.

"Me llamo Delphi Diggory."

De nuevo, mis palabras desaparecen y veo unos pequeños borrones de tinta que se colocan para formar letras.

"No."

Yo suelto un bufido. Vaya estupidez, dice que es un diario protegido por la sangre y no es capaz de reconocer a su propia hija.

"Eres Delphini Merope Black."

Doy un respingo. ¡Nunca nadie me había dicho cuál es mi verdadero apellido! ¡Ni siquiera sabía mi segundo nombre!

"No dejaré que mi hija lleve el apellido de esos _Hufflepuff_ traidores."

Sonrío. Parece que la familia es mucho más importante para ella de lo que yo me imaginaba. Me paro a pensar, ¿Merope? ¿No es ese el nombre de la madre de Lord Voldemort?

"¿Por qué no me apellido Riddle, como mi padre?"

"El apellido de la familia Black es mucho mejor que un sucio apellido _muggle_ , ya deberías saber eso. Los Sagrados Veintiocho debemos mantenernos fuertes."

Vaya, Bellatrix no se anda con rodeos.

"¿Qué opina Lord Voldemort de eso?"

"No creo que debas adelantar acontecimientos. El Señor Oscuro no era un hombre cualquiera. Ni siquiera era un mago cualquiera. Si quieres responder a todas tus preguntas será mejor que conozcas la historia desde el principio."

"¿Puedes contármela ahora?"

"Te la empezaré a mostrar mañana. Pero antes debes saber algo."

"¿El qué?"

"Quiero asegurarme de que eres consciente de que todo lo que voy a mostrarte es el pasado. Que todo lo que ahí aparece es solo un recuerdo, que esto es solo un recuerdo. Lord Voldemort es el pasado. Y nadie puede cambiar eso."

Dejo de escribir. Un escalofrío me recorre. Ellos ya no existen… Durante la escueta conversación que hemos mantenido me he alegrado tanto que no me he dado cuenta de que estaba hablando con un recuerdo. Y ahora dudo si seguir. Me quedan veinte años de preguntas en esta celda. Preguntas que podría preguntarle a Narcissa, por ejemplo, que es una persona real. Pero… ¿estaba realmente Narcissa involucrada en los asuntos de Lord Voldemort? Sacudo la cabeza, necesito saber qué pasó y cómo pasó de boca de la persona más cercana a mi padre. Y no dudo, por supuesto que no dudo, que esa persona era mi madre, Bellatrix Black.

* * *

Nota del autor:

¡Encantada de teneros por aquí! Antes de seguir me gustaría comentarios a quiénes he elegido para los papeles principales. Podría una foto pero bueno, no se puede. Si queréis, estoy en wattpad con el mismo nombre, allí pongo más ilustraciones.

-Helena Bonham Carter como Bellatrix Lestrange Black

-Ralph Phiennes como Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle

-Michiel Huisman como Rodolphus Lestrange

-Chloë Gracia Moretz como Delphini Black

¡Nada más, espero que os guste!


	2. Por primera vez

**¡Hola! Me alegro de que os haya gustado la idea. La dinámica de los capítulos será intercalar el presente (la historia de Delphini) con flashbacks de Bellatrix y Voldemort. ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

 _Abril, 1968_

 _Bellatrix camina deprisa por los pasillos. Lleva las mangas de la camisa remangadas y el verde de su corbata se esconde por su pelo. Su falda parece más corta de lo normal. Tiene el pelo oscuro, la piel blanca y los labios rojos. El semblante de superioridad que la domina le hace ignorar a quien la llama, pero parece que al final, se rinde y se para._

 _-Señorita Black, quería felicitarla personalmente por su último examen de Defensa contra las artes oscuras._

 _Dumbledore sonríe mientras le ofrece la mano. Ella, disimulando su impaciencia, le agradece su consideración. Voltea la cabeza y se fija en que no viene solo. Un hombre, de unos cuarenta años, mira a Bellatrix con interés._

 _-Tom, esta chica parece ser la única que podrá superarte en Artes Oscuras._

 _-No creo que nadie pueda hacerlo, pero me gusta saber que puedo tener algún competidor.-Bellatrix está perdida en el mar de sus ojos.-Señorita Black, un placer._

 _-Eh… Encantada.-responde, entre cortada. Su expresión ha cambiado radicalmente, parece sentirse indefensa ante la presencia de ese hombre. Al estrechar su mano, un escalofrío le recorre._

 _-Señorita Black, creo que ya es suficiente. El señor Riddle y yo tenemos unos asuntos que resolver. -interrumpe Albus, tras unos intensos segundos en los que ella y Tom no han sido capaces ni de soltarse ni de dejar de mirarse.-Lamento que tengamos que marcharnos tan pronto._

 _Ella asiente y se queda esperando a perderlos de vista._

-¡No!-chillo. - ¿Por qué volvemos tan pronto? ¡Ese era mi padre! – escribo, enfurecida.

-Tranquila. -leo.- No sabía si mostrarte esto. Esta fue la primera vez que vi a Tom Riddle, pero no la última.

-Que yo exista me hacía pensar que no era la última.

-¿No me entiendes? Ese hombre era un hombre normal. Con excelentes capacidades, pero normal. Ahí aun no existía Lord Voldemort. Ahí podíamos haber sido solo Tom y Bella…

Las letras comienzan a emborronarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pasa un rato y no encuentro respuesta. Me paro a pensar. He vuelto a hacerlo. Le he dado tanta importancia a Voldemort que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que es la primera vez que veo a mi madre hablando. A decir verdad, Bellatrix era… preciosa. Narcissa tenía razón, yo me parezco a ella. Sonrío. Delphini Black… Me gusta.

Pero… "Tom y Bella", recapacito. ¿Me está diciendo Bellatrix que lo único que ella quería era una vida normal? ¡Menuda decepción!

-Por supuesto que no es eso lo que quería.-escribe, de pronto.- Pero si hubiéramos sido solo Tom y Bella podríamos haberte criado, estaríamos vivos. Daría cualquier cosa porque tu padre estuviera vivo.

No sé qué decir. Aún no estoy acostumbrada a hablar con mi madre… Perdón, con el recuerdo de mi madre.

-El señor Riddle comenzó a gustarme el momento en el que le vi. Sus ojos azules, su pelo rebelde, su piel, pálida, mortecina. Su seriedad, su ironía. Y solo le había visto durante dos minutos.

-¿Y por qué te casaste con otro hombre?

-Cuando conocí a Tom yo ya estaba comprometida con otro, con Rodolphus.

-¡Pero si solo tenías diecisiete años!

-Mi madre, Druella Black, que es tu abuela, era una mujer astuta y convenida. Sabía que yo sería la mejor de mis tres hermanas para casar, yo siempre destaqué en todo, y las apariencias eran lo más importante en la familia. Nos comprometieron a los quince, Rodolphus, estaba encantado. Él tenía dieciocho y las posibilidades de encontrar esposa se hacían cada vez más complicadas; Druella, por su parte, pensó que no había mejor alianza que los Lestrange y años más tarde los Malfoy. Una pena que no pudiera completarse su tridente con los Parkinson.

-¿Y por qué te casaste si no querías?

-No se esperaba otra cosa de mí. Pero no adelantes acontecimientos, como ya has dicho, tú existes y eso no puede significar el fin de mi historia con Lord Voldemort. Lo mejor es que siga.

 _-Bellatrix, ¿de verdad piensas acompañarnos todo el rato? ¡No pensaba que fueras en serio!_

 _-Cissy, madre me lo ha pedido como favor._

 _-Y no tiene nada que ver el que hayas oído que ese tal Riddle va a estar en Hogsmeade durante el fin de semana, ¿cierto?_

 _Bellatrix sonríe y agarra a la chiquilla rubia del brazo. Un chico, algo mayor que ellas, las sigue._

 _-Lucius, espero que no te moleste, no puedo dejar a mi hermana a merced de un joven a solas._

 _Él suspira._

 _-Me han contado que no pensabas lo mismo el miércoles pasado con el primo de Crabbe, el que estudia en… ¿Hungría? No, creo que no era un Hungría, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabrás._

 _-No sé qué te habrán contado, yo solo le hice compañía hasta que llegó Crabbe. ¿No es maravilloso conocer otras culturas?_

 _Cuando llegan a Hogsmeade, todos se giran hacia ellos. Las hermanas Black y Malfoy. Ellos, sonríen con orgullo y se miran entre ellos. Él ve una mesa libre y les dice que vayan a sentarse, que él irá a por las bebidas._

 _-¡No seas una nenaza con lo mío!-exclama Bellatrix._

 _Ella examina el local. Al fondo, en una esquina oscura, ve a hombre, vestido totalmente de negro. Sin pensarlo, avanza hacia donde está Malfoy para conseguir una mejor vista, pero sigue sin reconocerlo._

 _-¿Quién es ese que está ahí?-le pregunta a la camarera._

 _-¿Ese? Un tal Riddle, lo sé porque me ha alquilado una habitación, no por lo hablador que es._

 _Bellatrix siente un escalofrío. ¡Él está aquí! No evita sonreír, pero luego se da cuenta que es mejor hacerse la indiferente. Agarra su cerveza y se contonea hasta su hermana. Ahí iba su primer as. Y parece haber surgido efecto._

 _Tom no puede dejar de mirarla desde la barra. Ya no lleva la túnica de Slytherin, sino un vestido negro, con la cintura ceñida, que destapa su perfecta silueta. Él, a conjunto con ella, lleva unas túnicas negras con una pequeña serpiente bordada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Da un sorbo a su bebida e intenta mover la cabeza, intenta dejar de mirarla. Pero es inútil._

 _-Tarda demasiado en venir. ¿Por qué no viene?-pregunta Bellatrix, comenzando a impacientarse._

 _-Porque no es uno de tus estúpidos compañeros de colegio. Él es un hombre, y tú, una niñata.-contesta, molesto, Lucius.-No te va a hacer ni caso._

 _-¡Lucius! Bellatrix, olvídalo. Déjalo estar, vamos a hablar de otra cosa. Ni siquiera sabes si le gustas._

 _Pero ella permanece inmóvil, con los ojos clavados en él. Tras lo que Bella interpretó como una sonrisa, decide dar el paso: se pone en pie y apura lo que le queda de cerveza de mantequilla. Cautelosa, camina hacia él._

 _-Señorita Black._

 _-Señor Riddle._

 _-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

 _-Usted es el que parece querer algo de mí._

 _-Buscaba una cara amiga, nada más. Me sorprende que se haya acercado a mí._

 _-Señor Riddle, hay muchas más cosas de mí que podrían… sorprenderle._

 _Los dos se quedan mirando, de nuevo._

 _-Espero que siga sorprendiéndome. ¿Quiere algo de beber?_

 _-Lo que usted tome._

 _-¿Whiskey?-ella asiente.-Me reafirmo en sus atrevimientos. Señorita Black, no creo que sea conveniente que me vean intentando emborrachar a una joven estudiante._

 _-Le hará falta más que una copa para eso, Señor Riddle._

 _El whiskey lo sirvieron con deseo y ganas. Los dos, lo tomaron, esa, y todas las demás._

 _-¿Qué te trae por Howgarts, Tom?_

 _-Necesitaba hablar algo sobre la casa Slytherin con Dumbledore._

 _-¿Puedo saber el qué?-Él se queda pensativo unos instantes. – Será nuestro secreto._

 _-Bella, ¿qué opinas de la pureza de la sangre?_

 _-Soy una Black, no hay nada más importante que la pureza de la sangre. Solo nosotros, los auténticos magos deberíamos ir a Howgarts para aprender el noble arte de los encantamientos. Esos sangre sucia no hacen más que manchar el bello nombre de los magos._

 _De pronto, Riddle sonrió._

 _-Eres una chica muy lista, Bella. Muy lista y muy guapa. -Bella, aprovechando su oportunidad y aprovechando que el alcohol comenzaba a pensar por ella, agarró su mano. Él, de nuevo sorprendido, aunque alegre por el atrevimiento, sonríe. - No deberías confundirte. Yo no soy así, yo no soy de esos._

 _-¿De esos?_

 _-No te busco a ti. Ni a ninguna como tú._

 _-¿Eres… Gay?-pregunta, extrañada. Ningún hombre que no fuera homosexual la había rechazado tan rápido, cómo un hombre como él, tan atractivo, tan hecho y tan derecho, con esa mirada y ese halo de misterio pensaba que se le iba a escapar. Él se echa a reír. -No entiendo qué es tan gracioso._

 _-Eres una niña muy mala, señorita Black. No deberías pensar esas cosas._

 _-¿Qué cosas?-pregunta, volviendo, pícara, al juego. - No veo qué tiene de malo que dos adultos tomen un par de copas en un bar. -concluye dándole un sorbo de su copa._

 _-Un adulto y una niña._

 _Ella, ofendida por su calificativo, se acerca y pone la mano sobre su muslo. Ha comenzado a desesperarse._

 _-No soy ninguna niña, Tom. Y puedo demostrártelo. – está mirándole directamente a sus ojos, mientras su mano sube, poco a poco. Y él no la aparta. - Te demostraré que soy una mujer. Y te haré sentir más hombre lo que nadie te ha hecho jamás._

 _-Bella…_

 _-Shh. -chista, a escasos centímetros de sus labios.-No quieres estropear el momento.-susurra._

 _Le besa. Ella entremezcla las manos por su pelo mientras él se rinde al beso. Pero, de pronto, Tom reacciona y comienza a besarla con dureza. Ella se excita, notando como su lengua recorre su boca._

 _-Vayamos arriba. -exige él, en su oído, antes de lamer su cuello._

 _-No… Vayamos a otro sitio, aquí… Aquí podrían descubrirme._

 _-¿Descubrir el qué? – él se aparta, enfadado y ahora es ella la que se sorprende._

 _-¿Importa? Lo único que quiero es que no nos estropeen la noche…_

 _\- Dímelo ahora mismo. – demanda a la vez que aumenta la distancia entre ambos._

 _\- No quiero que nos vean ninguno de los amigos de mi… prometido. – él levanta las cejas. - ¡Pero no debes preocuparte! Yo no le quiero… Así que hice una pequeña trampa para poder disfrutar de mis últimos meses de soltería. No tiene por qué enterarse._

 _Agarra a Tom por las solapas de su chaqueta y le besa de nuevo._

 _-¿Qué trampa?_

 _-Le hice pensar que si me acostaba con él, la espera se me haría más llevadera…_

 _-Es una niña muy mala, señorita Black.- Vuelve a decir, antes de besarla.-Vámonos. La quiero ahora._

 _Bellatrix sonríe. Ningún hombre se le había resistido tanto. Ni tampoco ninguno la había hecho sentir así._

Me siento, confusa. Obviamente, no quería ver más, pero todo me resulta demasiado extraño. Mi padre, un hombre normal, que cayó ante los encantos de una… chiquilla.

-No entiendo nada.-escribo. – No sé qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo.

\- Solo quería que tuvieras un recuerdo de Tom. Igual que lo tengo yo. No quiero que siempre le veas como Lord Voldemort.

-¡Pero él es Lord Voldemort! El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

De pronto, oigo unas risas retumbar en las paredes. Me levanto, asustada.

-Él estaría muy orgulloso de oírte hablar así.-una voz sigue a las carcajadas. – Tranquila, soy yo.

-¿Bellatrix?-pregunto, aún en shock.-¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

La figura de una mujer de unos 40 años, extremadamente delgada, comienza a salir de las sombras. La luz del sol baña, por fin, su pelo, negro, pero con algunos reflejos grises.

-No. A veces, según lo que hayas puesto de ti mismo en un diario, puedes aparecer como recuerdo.-me dice, mientras sigue acercándose a mí.- Y yo lo puse.

-¿Fue mi padre quién te pidió que lo hicieras?

-Tu padre quiso destruir el… recuerdo cuando se enteró.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo?

-Porque le dije que yo moriría con él.

Me ofreció sus brazos y me rendí. Puede que fuera solo una ilusión, mas nunca había abrazado a mi madre y siempre lo he necesitado. Siento cómo sus lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

-¡Fíjate! ¡Llevaba sin llorar desde que esos sucios Potter…-pero no acaba la frase. Yo sé a lo que se refiere. Y no la voy a juzgar. – Tu padre estaría muy decepcionado conmigo.

\- A mí no me importa.

\- Tranquila.-dice sonriendo,-no volveré a hacerlo.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! Comentadme lo que queráis, que el feedback ayuda mucho ;)**


	3. La boda

**La boda**

Oigo el eco de una gota impactando contra el suelo. Oigo la respiración de Bellatrix. Oigo las olas, intentando en vano traspasar las murallas de Azkabán. Oigo los pasos del guarda, que se acercan y luego se alejan, y luego vuelven. Oigo un inmenso silencio.

Intento incorporarme, pero la cabeza de Bella está sobre mi hombro. No quiero despertarla. Aunque, ¿realmente ella duerme? ¿Ella necesita dormir? No voy a comprobarlo despertándola, no deja de ser una bruja muy peligrosa, por muchos poderes que yo pudiera tener, no sé controlarlos.

Vuelvo a examinar mi celda, como cada vez que me despierto en medio de la noche, pensando que me había despertado el estruendo que me liberará. Pero esta vez me parece distinto. Ya no la veo tan húmeda, tan lúgubre, tan… solitaria. Apoyo la cabeza contra la pared y veo que la varita de mi madre está al alcance de mi mano. ¿Podré hacer magia con ella? Estiro el brazo y la agarro. Siento un pequeño quemazón al tocarla. La observo, con cautela. Nunca había visto una varita curva. No es que haya visto muchas varitas, también es verdad. " _Alohomora_!", pensé, ingenua de mí… ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? El crujir de la cerradura me ha sobresaltado. ¡Ha funcionado!

-¿Qué demonios?- Bellatrix también se ha sobresaltado-¿Qué has hecho? -me pregunta, al darse cuenta de que tengo su varita en las manos, no sin antes arrebatármela.

-La cogí, pensando en si podría hacer magia con la varita de un recuerdo y… mira, ¡ha funcionado! Hice un encantamiento de apertura, no pensé que fuera a funcionar.

-¡Pero eso es fantástico!-exclama, mientras se acerca a la puerta-esto nos será de gran ayuda, cuando decidamos salir de aquí.

-¿Cuando decidamos salir de aquí?

-No pretenderás salir de aquí sin un plan y conmigo así.-la miro incrédula.-Jovencita, puede que tu padre sea el Señor Tenebroso, pero yo soy tu madre y haremos las cosas como yo diga. Solo tenemos una oportunidad de salir de aquí, no pienso desaprovecharla.

-¿Tenemos?

Ella se queda pensativa ante mi pregunta. No sabe qué responder y yo comienzo a impacientarme.

-¡Tú no eres mi madre! ¡No eres más que un recuerdo! ¡Lo dijiste, tú lo dijiste!-chillo. Pero ella pone la mano en mi hombro e intenta tranquilizarme.

-Cada cosa, a su tiempo, Delphi. Ahora, si sigues sin poder dormir, continuaré la historia. -dice, mientras agita su varita para cerrar la puerta. Yo suspiro. – Sé lo desesperante que pueden ser estas cuatro paredes. De hecho, -susurra mientras recorre con sus manos la pared-creo que esa sangre sucia que tenemos como ministra ha sido tan graciosa de ponerte en mi celda, además de mi número.-La miro incrédula mientras me toco el cuello. Ella sonríe y se aparta el pelo del suyo, dejando ver el 093 -ven, dame tu mano. -paso los dedos por uno de los ladrillos.

-El señor Tenebroso os matará por esto. - leo en voz alta- El señor Tenebroso volverá. Yo soy su más fiel y leal servidora. El señor Tenebroso…-pero ella me para.

-No queremos pasarnos toda la noche leyendo los delirios de una pobre loca, ¿verdad? Está bien, hoy vamos a dar un salto desde el último viaje que hicimos, vamos a septiembre de 1972.

 _Hay un gran revuelo en la mansión Black, hoy es la boda de la mayor de sus hijas. Decenas de personas revolotean por la casa, entrando y saliendo de los salones. Todo está preparado al detalle para la ceremonia. De pronto, un coche de caballos sin caballos se para en la puerta y una mujer, algo mayor, se apresura a recibirlos._

 _-¡Queridos Rodolphus y Rabastan! ¡Qué guapos estáis!-exclama la anfitriona.-Venid, dejad que Kreacher se encargue de vuestras pertenencias._

 _-Señora Black, permítame, está usted magnífica.-dice el más alto.-No le haga mucho caso hoy a mi pobre hermano, ¡está tan nervioso! ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?_

 _-Qué atento, Rabastan, eres igual que tu padre. Rodolphus, hijo mío, será mejor que te tranquilices, mi pequeña está deseosa de casarse._

 _Los tres cruzan el umbral de la puerta y los dos chicos no pueden evitar quedarse boquiabiertos al ver la preciosa lámpara de araña que preside la entrada, comprada para la ocasión. Las escaleras, adornadas con una tul blanco y hortensias del mismo color, junto con otras en tonos rosas, dan una sensación de calidez y armonía atípica en una familia que lleva por apellido el color contrario. Los elfos domésticos interrumpen la escena, preguntándole a la señora Black si debían o no subir a ayudar a su joven ama Bellatrix._

 _-¡Acaso tengo la cara de Narcissa o Andrómeda! ¡Preguntadle a ellas, inútiles!-exigió a los dos elfos. – Queridos,- dice ahora, dirigiéndose a los dos hermanos,- acompañadme al salón principal, mi marido desea tener unas palabras con vosotros._

 _Muchos de los invitados, aunque la mayoría los que venían de parte de los padres de la novia, ya estaban fumando y bebiendo. Cygnus Black, el padre de la novia, charlaba con algunos de ellos, aunque entre calada y calada a su puro siempre reñía a alguno de sus elfos._

 _-¡Cygnus!-exclama la señora Black al entrar.-Ya ha llegado el protagonista del evento._

 _Cygnus les ofrece la mano y ambos saludan con respeto a la cabeza de la familia Black._

 _-¿Y vuestro padre?_

 _-Ahora viene, señor, estaba resolviendo unos asuntos con…-pero antes de que pudiera responder, Rabastan le atiza un codazo._

 _-¿Qué ocurre, Rabastan?-pregunta, el señor Black, al ver su reacción._

 _-No quiero ofenderle, señor, pero lo que está haciendo mi padre no es de la simpatía de muchos los presentes. Espero que entienda mi preocupación si mi hermano lo declarase públicamente._

 _-Si te refieres-continua Cygnus-, a que tu padre está en una reunión con el Señor Tenebroso, me gustaría que lo dijeras con total franqueza, joven. En esta casa serían bien recibidos… ambos. Y más concretamente en esta celebración._

 _-¿Cree que Bellartix lo aceptaría, señor?-pregunta Rodolphus, algo impaciente._

 _-Lo que mi hija acepte o deje de aceptar es su problema. Esta es mi casa y se hará lo que yo ordene-sentencia-. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, me ha parecido ver a los Malfoy._

 _Mientras, en el piso de arriba, todo es un ir y venir de telas, joyas, zapatos, perfumes y maquillajes. Andrómeda no sabe dónde meterse. Está muy contenta, admira tanto a su hermana que no podría sentirse mejor. Narcissa, sin embargo, parece estar tan nerviosa como si fuera su boda. No deja de gritar, protestar y reñir, incluso a la propia novia._

 _-¿Kreacher, dónde demonios están los pendientes de la señorita Bellatrix?-chilla Narcissa._

 _-Los dejé en el tocador de la señorita Bellatrix, como usted me pidió.-respondió el elfo con calma._

 _-¡Cissy!-una voz proveniente de una de las habitaciones hizo resoplar a la joven rubia._

 _-¡Ya voy!_

 _-¡No quiero que vengas, solo dime si los Lestrange han llegado ya!_

 _-¡Sí, los acabo de ver llegar!_

 _-¡Entonces corre, ayúdame! ¡Y dile a Andromeda que venga!_

 _Cuando Andrómeda entró en el cuarto de su hermana fue incapaz de decir nada. Bellatrix estaba frente al espejo, ya vestida. El traje era muy sencillo, del gusto de la novia, a penas tenía encaje. De un color blanco roto, hacía juego con su sonrisa._

 _-Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunta cautelosa su hermana mediana mientras le colocaba una tiara en el pelo. Ella asintió.- ¿Estás contenta?_

 _Bella suspira y aparta la mano de Andrómeda de su cabeza._

 _-Rodolphus es un gran hombre. Y muy guapo. Y es un Lestrange, ¿cómo no voy a estar contenta?_

 _-Bella, ¿no piensas que a lo mejor es porque no le quieres?_

 _-¡No digas tonterías, Andrómeda! Ninguna de nosotras tres va a casarse queriendo a su marido, ¡asúmelo!_

 _La puerta se abrió de par en par._

 _-¡Mi querida niña!-exclamó Druella.-¡Apresúrate, todos te están esperando!_

 _Una cuarteto de cuerda comienza a tocar cuando el señor Black y la mayor de sus hijas bajan el primer escalón. Abajo, Rodulphus levanta la mirada y sonríe al ver a su radiante prometida. Ella, agacha la cabeza y finge que intenta no tropezarse. La señora Black y el resto de las niñas esperan abajo, en la primera fila, junto al resto de la familia. El pequeño Sirius protesta, mientras que su madre le agarra fuerte la mano, y Regulus se ríe de la desgracia de su hermano. Su padre, mientras, parece que juzga a la mayor de sus sobrinas, junto con su hermana Lucrettia, quien no deja de repetir lo soso que le parece el atuendo._

 _Los Malfoy observan desde el otro lado del pasillo. El joven Lucius mira a su alrededor, pensando en qué podría mejorar para su boda con Narcissa, la más joven de las hermanas Black, mientras que su padre no puede evitar buscar con la mirada a algún elfo para que le trajesen una copa. Los Parkinson, casi al final de la fila de butacas, se lamentan entre ellos por no haber llegado antes y así poder ver mejor a la preciosa novia._

 _Druella se gira hacia la puerta y ve cómo su hermano y su sobrino Evan Rosier llegaban tarde a la ceremonia. Enfurecida, decide voltear la cabeza hacia otro lado para fijarse, y así disminuir su enfado, en lo feo que era el vestido de la señora Slughorn._

 _Repasando los nombres de todos los presentes, había representaciones de todas las familias incluidas en el directorio del Sagrado Veintiocho, aunque con alguna excepción, como los Weasly y los desaparecidos Gaunt._

 _Bellatrix y Rodulphus pronunciaron sus votos nupciales y, cuando les declaran marido y mujer, ella suspira, dándose cuenta de que no ha sucedido nada que evitase su fatal destino._

 _-Bella, tienes que venir conmigo al despacho de padre, tenemos una visita muy especial.-susurró el novio acercándose a ella._

 _-¡No me llames Bella! Y ahora no puedo ir, estoy hablando._

 _-Bellatrix, no lo entiendes, Él no puede esperar._

 _-¿Él? ¿Te refieres a…_

 _Pero no hizo falta que terminase la frase. Bellatrix no se despide de su conversador, agarra su falda y se apresura a donde Rod le ha dicho. Estaba ansiosa por conocer al Señor Tenebroso y poder pedirle que la dejara luchar en sus filas. Llevaba con ese sentimiento desde que escuchó por primera vez sus ideales una cálida tarde de verano en la casa de campo de los Lestrange._

 _Al llegar a la puerta se para. Se coloca el pelo y la falda y se aclara la voz. Nada podía salir mal. Llama, algo nerviosa y una gélida voz le da permiso para entrar._

 _-Señor, es todo un honor que haya venido a nuestra casa, a nuestra boda, es un gran honor que nos otorgue su presencia en un día tan importante- dice, sin levantar la cabeza._

 _Espera unos segundos, pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta. Iba a mirarle, cuando Rodolphus entró._

 _-¡Mi señor, no somos dignos! Mi padre ya me ha dicho a qué debemos su visita. ¿Me permite que le traiga una copa?_

 _Al fin, Bella levanta la cabeza y al ver el rostro de Lord Voldemort deja escapar un suspiro. ¡Tom Riddle! Su cara estaba algo deformada, su nariz achatada y sus ojos con un extraño reflejo rojizo. Pero no había ninguna duda de que era el mismo hombre que había conocido en Hogwarts pocos años atrás, y la mueca de su rostro lo corroboraba. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se había comenzado a poner roja. Mientras seguía congelada en la puerta, su reciente marido ya ha servido tres copas._

 _-Señor, aún no le he dicho a mi esposa que hoy será el día que usted me hará la marca. ¿Quiere brindar con nosotros por usted y por nuestra causa?- pregunta, extrañado por la quietud de ambos._

 _-Lestrange, descúbrete el brazo._

 _Él, nervioso, le obedece. Bella, sigue sin moverse._

 _-¡Bella, ven! ¡Mira!_

 _Pero ella no le hace caso, ni siquiera parece inmutarse porque la haya llamado Bella, permanece inmóvil, observando, pensando en que ese hombre era el mismo con el que se acostó una noche en Hogsmeade. ¿Se acordará de ella? Él había dejado su huella, había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Se llevó la mano al cuello, recordando la marca que le dejó durante semanas. Aunque la marca más profunda, no se veía._

 _-Señorita Black-comenzó a decir de pronto Voldemort-, perdón, señora Lestrange, acérquese._

 _Ella obedece y se coloca a la izquierda de Rodolphus. Él, con su brazo extendido, lo mira feliz. Voldemort, agarra su varita y coloca la punta sobre el brazo. Levanta la cabeza y mientras lo que parece un tatuaje va apareciendo poco a poco, clava sus ojos en Bellatrix._

 _-Yo… Yo también quiero unirme a su causa, Señor- pide la chica. Pero él suelta una pequeña risa burlona._

 _-No- responde, contundente, al terminar el hechizo y soltar el brazo de Rodolphus, quien no puede dejar de admirar su marca._

 _-¿Qué? Pe… pe… ¿Es por…_

 _-No lo contradigas, Bellatrix._

 _-Hágale caso a su marido, él es uno de los míos._

 _-Uno de los suyos…-emocionado, agarra una copa-. ¡Por el Señor Tenebroso!_

 _-Quiero ser una mortífaga- protesta de nuevo. Rodolphus parece atragantarse._

 _-Pero yo no quiero niñas estúpidas en mis filas. Si quieres hacer algo por mí, ve a buscar a Rabastan, necesito hablar con mis dos nuevos camaradas, a solas._

 _Camina sin parar, de lado a lado en el tejado de su casa. ¡Rodolphus iba a vivir en su casa! ¡En su propia habitación! Y encima el Señor Tenebroso le había dicho que no quería niñas estúpidas en sus filas… ¡Niñas estúpidas! No fue eso la última vez que le vio… Dejó escapar una sonrisa. ¡Pero seguía enfadada! Se lo iba a demostrar, claro que se lo va a demostrar. Nadie es mejor que ella, ¡nadie! Ninguno de los estúpidos que forman sus filas… Qué orgulloso estaba Rodolphus de su marca… ¡Oh, mira tengo una marca! Estúpido… Ella se mira su brazo y se enfada aún más. ¡Ni siquiera le había dicho si algún día podría unirse a ellos!_

 _-No deberías estar aquí– una voz la sobresaltó. Instintivamente, apuntó con su varita y lanzó un expelliarmus en silencio, pero el rayo verde se perdió en un escudo-. No he venido a pelear. Ya estarías muerta si quisiera._

 _-Tom- susurró. Pero en seguida rectifica-. Mi señor, no… no sabía que era usted. Si quiere puedo marcharme…-"Pero esta es mi casa, este es mi escondite," continua en su cabeza._

 _-Tienes razón, es tu casa- ella frunció el ceño-, Bellatrix, oigo tu enfado desde mi cama, no me dejabas dormir._

 _-Lo… lo siento, señor._

 _Bellatrix no da crédito a lo que estaba pasando. ¿No podía dormir? Si es cierto que murmuraba un poco, pero…_

 _-Tienes mucho que aprender si quieres unirte a mis filas- dice por fin, al llegar a su lado._

 _-No creo que Rodolphus sepa tantas cosas como cree- protesta._

 _-¿Te atreves a cuestionar mis órdenes?-pregunta Voldemort, en un tono burlón, apuntándola con su varita.-¿Sabes lo que te pasaría ahora mismo si fueras eso que tanto quieres?_

 _Ella no se mueve. Mira desafiante al Señor Tenebroso y a su varita, pero en ningún momento parece achantarse. Se muerde el labio, parece resistirse a lo que quiere decir._

 _-Máteme- exige, de pronto, soberbia, sin romper el contacto visual-. Si nunca va a dejarme ser una mortífaga, adelante, máteme._

 _-Cruccio- susurra. Bellatrix se retuerce de dolor cuando el rayo la alcanza, pero se muerde el labio para evitar gritar y aprieta los puños-. ¡Pídeme perdón!_

 _-¡Máteme!_

 _Él, aguanta su varita, y ella siente que el dolor pronto la dejará inconsciente. La tenue luz de la luna, revela sus lágrimas, y, cuando ella estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, él aparta su hechizo. Se acerca y le ofrece la mano._

 _-Si quieres unirte a mí, quiero que dejes de ser una niña._

 _-¡No soy una niña!_

 _-¡Crees que no eres una niña! ¡Crees que por no tener cuerpo de niña has dejado de serlo! ¡Pero lo eres! ¡Tienes una actitud infantil, de niña malcriada! ¡Y yo no permitiré que una niña malcriada se una a mí!_

 _Una expresión de cólera domina el rostro de la chica. Aprieta la boca, ignora la ayuda de Voldemort para levantarse, y camina hacia el otro lado del tejado. De pronto, él intenta entrar de nuevo en su mente para ver qué está ocurriendo, pero, sin saber por qué, no puede entrar._

 _-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-pregunta, frustrado._

 _-Irme al otro lado del tejado. Es suficientemente grande para los dos._

 _-No me refiero a eso. ¡Tu mente!- chilla, siguiéndola-. ¿Cuándo aprendiste Oclumancia?_

 _-¿Qué? Ni siquiera sé qué es eso._

 _Voldemort está contrariado, él es un experto en Legeremancia y ella solo es una bruja de 21 años que ni siquiera sabe lo que está ocurriendo._

 _-Quiero ver tus pensamientos, pero tú no me dejas._

 _-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Mi mente es mía._

 _-Normalmente no puedes evitarlo, como habías hecho hasta ahora.-Él parece más humano y ella lo nota- siéntate._

 _Ella, aún sin entender la situación y conmocionada por la maldición, le obedece, manteniendo las distancias._

 _-No estoy haciendo nada- vuelve protestar, temerosa de que él vuelva a maldecirla._

 _-Bella…-comenzó a decir, acercándose a ella- Por lo que te he oído antes, hoy no ha sido un buen día para ti. Por eso, me sorprende no poder escuchar ahora- ella siente un escalofrío al notarlo cerca. No sabe si él lo habrá olvidado, pero la noche que pasaron juntos todavía es un recuerdo demasiado vívido en su memoria-. Sé que no quieres hablar de eso, ni tampoco quiero que pienses que yo soy una persona con la que vas a poder hacerlo-. él hace una pausa y mira al horizonte. Se siente a gusto y protegido en la oscuridad. Quizá sea porque en la oscuridad siempre parece estar solo._

 _-Me he casado con alguien a quién no quiero- comienza a enumerar-, no me dejan unirme a la causa en la que creo y me han torturado. Ciertamente, he tenido días mejores- al ver la mirada de desaprobación de su acompañante, intenta cambiar de tema-. ¿Por qué quieres leer mis pensamientos? Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras._

 _-A veces me gusta escuchar lo que piensan de mí mis camaradas. Y, cuando estabas abajo, he notado que tú no piensas como los demás- por fin, sonríe-. Te atreves a desafiarme. Te atreves a huir de mí, te atreves a cerrar tu mente, o, si es tan involuntario como afirmas, eres capaz de hacerlo. Eso es mucho más de lo que consiguen los demás._

 _-Tom-suspira-. Tom, hazme la marca, hazlo. Yo seré la mejor, seré la más fiel y leal, juro que jamás te traicionaré. Nunca. Pase lo que pase.-ella descubre su brazo y lo acerca a él._

 _-Nunca me llames así-. demanda, rompiendo la calidez del momento._

 _-Sí, mi Señor-. rectifica, agachando la cabeza._

 _-Ese hombre está muerto, ¿lo entiendes? -ella asiente-. Tápate, no voy a hacerte la marca ahora._

 _-¿Pero me la harás?-él no contesta–. No me esperaba la maldición-intentó cambiar de tema, otra vez._

 _-No subí con la intención de hacerte daño. Pero no me gusta que me den órdenes, y menos esas órdenes tan temerarias. No puedes ir pidiendo por ahí que te maten o algún día alguien lo hará- dice, recuperando su lado humano-.Y no hay nada peor que la muerte._

 _-Mi vida es peor que la muerte. No tengo nada de lo que quiero. Ni quiero nada de lo que tengo. Y, lo peor, es que la mayoría os creéis con derecho a juzgarme, a llamarme estúpida y malcriada. Os creéis con derecho a ser mejores que yo._

 _-No soy bueno hablando con la gente, ¿sabes?_

 _-No necesito que me hables._

 _De pronto, ella se inclina y le besa. Él, agarra su cabeza, responde a su beso y entremezcla las manos por su pelo._

 _-No podemos hacer esto-. recapacita, levantándose. Hace un amago de marcharse, pero ella le agarra el brazo._

 _-¡Puede que seas el Señor Tenebroso!-exclama, poniéndose en pie-. ¡Puede que pienses que no eres humano! ¡Puede que pienses que el Tom que yo conocí ha muerto! Pero ese beso… ¡Ese beso me ha dicho que no! Puede que nunca me ames, puede que ni siquiera llegues a quererme un poco, pero sé ese beso ha significado algo. ¡Y no voy a renunciar a lo único que me da ganas de vivir!- sentencia antes de marcharse._

Bellatrix nos trae de nuevo al presente. Yo la miro, aún sorprendida por todo lo que acabo de ver. Me gusta la chica que acabo de ver. Y pienso en lo buena madre que hubiera sido, pienso en la familia que podríamos haber sido. Sin Lord Voldemort, solo nosotras. Cuando la maldijo, sentí la tortura y se me escapó alguna lágrima. Y ahora no puedo pensar en ella como la loca de la que siempre he oído hablar. La seguidora más leal y cruel… Es mi madre, ¡joder!

-Prefiero volverme loca si así estás conmigo-. digo, abrazándola. Ella no se lo esperaba, pero también me abraza. Y yo lloro otra vez-. ¿Por qué no pudo morir solo él?

-Shh, no pasa nada. Delphi, eh, no pasa nada. Ahora estoy aquí, estamos juntas, las dos, aún tenemos mucho camino por recorrer, ¿eh? No tienes que llorar. No tienes que volverte loca. Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que ser muy fuerte, por mí y por ti.

-Daría mi libertad, si la tuviera porque estuvieras aquí realmente. Eres lo único que tengo…

Ella se quedó callada. Parecía querer decirme algo y a la vez no.

-Hay una manera.

-¿Qué?

-Hay una manera de… hacer que esté aquí realmente- yo me aparto y arqueo las cejas–. Delphi, este diario, es… Este diario es un _horrocrux_.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por la lectura, comentad lo que queráis!**

 **A la review que me dejó Sakura H. Kinomoto: una parte de mí piensa igual que tú, que Voldemort no se interesó en términos románticos por nadie, puede que su lado más humano sí que se interesase en algo más sexual sin más. Aunque, al escribir la fanfic, me he planteado que no sé si voy a poder dejar así las cosas, porque me gustan tanto juntos que no sé si podré evitar tomarme alguna licencia y cambiar la historia tal y como la planteó J.K. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**


	4. Maldiciones Imperdonables

**Maldiciones Imperdonables**

Ha amanecido y yo aún no soy capaz de decir nada. Un horrocrux, Bellatrix me ha dicho que este diario es un horrocrux. Varias preguntas rondan mi mente, como si alguien más lo sabe, como si tiene más o qué tengo que hacer para que ella recupere su cuerpo o la más importante: si lo que dice es real.

-¡Di algo! Me estoy volviendo loca.-exclama, al fin.-Bueno, más loca.-bromea, sonriendo.

-Es que no sé… No sé si la que me estoy volviendo loca soy yo. Hace menos de tres días me dijiste que tenía que mantener la cordura y que eras solo un recuerdo. Ahora, me sueltas esto, ¿no crees que es un poco sospechoso?

-Tienes razón.-dice, encogiéndose de hombros.-Quizá soy un fruto de tu subconsciente. Quizá ni siquiera soy como me muestro, y solo soy una fantasía, un reflejo de lo que tú quieres que tu madre sea.-de pronto, ella sonríe.-Pero, sea una cosa u otra, creo que lo estamos pasando muy bien, ¿no?-yo asiento.-Llevo dos días contándote cosas mías y de Tom. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti? Como lo de tu tatuaje en la espalda. Demasiado muggle para mi gusto, aunque,-se destapa el brazo.-realmente la marca tenebrosa podría ser también un simple tatuaje muggle, menos cuando dolía.

-¿Dolía?-pregunto, incrédula.

-¡Claro!-responde, como si hubiera dicho una obviedad- Cuando El Señor Tenebroso me llamaba se volvía negra y notaba… un fuerte quemazón. En el fondo era agradable.-una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.-No cambies de tema. El tatuaje de las alas.

-Puedo volar, ¿sabes? Y además, Eufemia tenía un Augurey, que lloraba. Lloraba cuando yo estaba cerca. Me gustaba su llanto.-me quedo pensativa.- No sé. Mi vida no era, no es fácil. Supongo que fue un acto impulsivo.-Confieso. Ya no sé lo que digo, ya no sé lo que pienso, solo hablo.-Lo hize cuando Rodolphus Lestrange me dijo que Voldemort podía volar.

-¿Cómo está Rod?

-Viejo.-contesto, sin pensar. Ella frunce el ceño.-Ha estado dos veces en Azakabán, puedes imaginarlo.

-Sí. Rod era un hombre atractivo, qué desperdicio.-Yo levanto las cejas, tiene que estar bromeando.-No me mires así. Nadie va a fijarse en Rodolphus Lestrange si puede tener a Lord Voldemort.-sentencia, con aires de superioridad.

De pronto, una escena bastante graciosa me viene a la mente, ¿tendría mi padre celos de Rodolphus Lestrange? No habló con odio cuando le nombró. No tuvo problema en hablar de él como mi padre en toda nuestra conversación, pero… yo no dejo de ser… ¿La hija bastarda de su esposa? Niego con la cabeza… No, el que sobra es Rodolphus… ¿o no?

-¡Sigue contándome la historia!-ruego.-Creo que estoy empezando a hacerme demasiadas preguntas. Luego seguiré pensando en si quiero creer que eres un horrocrux o no.

-Está bien. Vámonos a dos meses después de mi boda.

 _Bellatrix baja apresurada las escaleras, acaba de enterarse de que El Señor Tenebroso está en su casa, en una reunión con Rodolphus, y no puede dejar de preguntarse por qué a ella no la han avisado. Entra en el despacho, sin llamar, y aún con el corazón en la boca. No sabe qué va a decir, pero tampoco sabe si quedarse callada._

 _-¿Bellatrix?-pregunta Rodolphus, avergonzado por el comportamiento de su esposa.-¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Quería ver al Señor Tenebroso.-responde, cuando por fin consigue calmarse.-No podía permitir que se fuera sin volverle a pedir que me admita en sus filas._

 _-Bella.-dice Tom después de un momento.-¿Por qué iba admitirte hoy? No te admití el día de… vuestro feliz enlace,-continua con ironía,-¿qué te hace pensar que te aceptase hoy?_

 _Pero ella no contesta. Se queda mirándole fijamente y él sonríe._

 _-Lestrange, retírate.-ordena mirando al marido de Bellatrix.-Con que has estado estudiando oclumancia. Sorprendente.-añade cuando se quedaron solos. Ella se encoge de hombros. - ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?_

" _Ahora ya puedo saber quién mira mis pensamientos. Y cuándo. Sé controlarlo, sé enseñar lo que quiero enseñar y sé ocultar lo que quiero ocultar. Ahora ya sé por qué el otro día le sorprendió tanto que cerrase mi mente, Señor, he investigado y no es algo sencillo. No es algo que pueda aprenderse en poco tiempo… A menos que se nazca con ese don."_

 _Voldemort no borra la sonrisa de su cara._

 _-¿A esto has dedicado tu luna de miel, Bella? ¿A entrenar para ser una mortífaga? Ya veo por qué Rodolphus estaba tan enfadado, entonces. No deberías descuidar tus deberes como esposa._

 _-¡No!-exclama.- Lo que no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de convertirme en una de las suyas. ¡Yo soy mejor que todos ellos, señor! ¡Yo tengo más habilidades que todos ellos! Si usted me lo permitiera… Solo necesito aprender unas cuantas cosas… Mi Señor…-dijo, con una voz como si se dirigiera a su amante._

 _Él avanza hacia ella. Por primera vez sí que parece que se lo está pensando._

 _-Agarra mi brazo, necesito que vengas conmigo. – ella sonríe y aprieta su mano contra él. – Quiero dejar claro que esto no significa que te vaya a reclutar, ¿lo entiendes?-ella asiente, pero cierra su mente.-Si sigues haciendo eso voy a lanzarte más cruciatus de las que puedes soportar._

 _-Perdón, señor._

 _Bellatrix se resiste a apartarse de él. A su alrededor hay varias personas, que parecen no notar su presencia._

 _-¿Pueden vernos?-él asiente.-¿Dónde estamos?_

 _-En un manicomio.-pero ella puso cara de no entender lo que ocurría.-Los muggles mandan a los locos, o a los que a su modo de ver están locos, a sitios como este y los convierten en seres que ya no son.-sigue frunciendo el ceño.-Elige a uno._

 _-¿Para qué?_

 _-Lección uno: no cuestiones mis órdenes, solo obedéceme. -ella asiente y recorre la sala con la mirada. Tras un par de veces escoge a una mujer, menuda, con la nariz pronunciada y grandes ojeras. La señala con el dedo y Voldemort la lleva hasta donde están ellos. De nuevo, agarra a Bellatrix, preparándose para aparecerse lejos de ese lugar._

 _Cuando abren los ojos, están en el campo, en medio de la nada. La mujer no dice ni hace nada, solo mira al infinito._

 _-Bella, ¿cuáles son las tres maldiciones imperdonables?_

 _-Imperius, Cruciatus y la maldición asesina._

 _-¿Alguna vez has invocado alguna?-Bellatrix niega con la cabeza.-Bien. Empecemos. Saca tu varita y colócate enfrente de la muggle.-ella le obedece.-Solo necesitas concentrarte, concentrarte en el dolor que quieres causar. Concentrarte en que quieres hacerle daño. No espero que lo consigas a la prim…_

 _-¡Imperio!-exclama. La mujer comienza a moverse al compás de la varita de Bellatrix. Voldemort la mira sorprendido y ella suelta una carcajada.-¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

 _-Para. -Baja su varita y mira a Tom con emoción en los ojos. Él, lejos de querer mostrar su asombro, levanta una ceja.-Continua._

 _Bellatrix respira profundo y dirige la punta de su varita hacia ella._

 _-Tienes que querer causar dolor. Tienes que desearlo.-susurra él._

 _-¡Cruccio!-grita, frunciendo el ceño, mientras agita la varita. Aparece un destello verde y la mujer se estremece, comenzando a gritar. Bellatrix relaja su expresión y mueve su varita en círculos. Vuelve a soltar una carcajada, al darse cuenta de que Voldemort asiente y sonríe. Parece que hay algo distinto en él. Se acerca a ella, con paso firme y la agarra del brazo, obligándola a bajarlo._

 _-Te queda una.-murmura, con su cara escasos centímetros de la de Bellatrix. Ella, sin despegar sus ojos de él, sacude su varita y un rayo verde impactó contra el cuerpo de la mujer, que cae al suelo de inmediato.-Por las barbas de Merlín…-musita._

 _Él, por fin, aparta la mirada y se aparecen en una calle de Londres. Ella, aturdida, y esperando que él la felicitase, gruñe y no avanza con él._

 _-No te enfades,-le dice, dándose la vuelta hacia ella,- vamos a celebrarlo._

 _Como un perro con hambre, corre hasta él y sonríe, imitándole._

 _-No quiero que pienses que soy un amo despiadado que no cuida a sus camaradas.-ella iba a abrir la boca pero él pone el dedo en sus labios.- Aún no eres una de ellos, Bella.-ella agacha la mirada y se aparta de él.-Mas… No vas por mal camino.-la consola.-Ahora deja de preocuparte y entra._

 _Sin darse cuenta, han llegado a la puerta de una mansión abandonada. Ella, conmocionada, le hace caso, pensando que pasarían una velada los dos solos, pero se queda congelada en la puerta al ver a Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange y su marido, Rodolphus Lestrange y Barty Crouch Jr. y algunos más. La mansión parecía un antiguo palacete muggle. A decir verdad, parecía una guarida de mortífagos. Los presentes, aun así, no parecían estar trabajando sino, como le había dicho el Señor, celebrando. La estancia tenía un ambiente lúgubre y oscuro, presidido por una preciosa lámpara de araña. Había varias mesas, repartidas como estrellas. Y botellas, había botellas por todas partes. Bellatrix no puede camuflar su cara de decepción cuando se gira hacia Voldemort._

 _-Como ya te he dicho, Bella, tengo que cuidar a mis camaradas.-al decir esto, arquea las cejas, instándola a entrar. Rodolphus, a verla entrar con el Señor Tenebroso, corre hasta ella y le ofrece el brazo._

 _-¡Bella! ¿Quieres algo de beber?-pregunta, cuando Voldemort aún puede oírlos. Pero al apartarse se acerca a su oído.-¿Qué demonios haces?_

 _-¡Suéltame!-le exige al ver que le ha agarrado el brazo.-¡Y deja de llamarme así!_

 _-Él lo hace._

 _-Él es El Señor Tenebroso._

 _-¡Y yo tu marido!-pero ella levanta una ceja, esperando que se callase.-Dime lo que has hecho, no quiero que se enfade conmigo por tu culpa._

 _-Si algo va a hacerte gracias a mí es felicitarte, estúpido. ¿Crees que si hubiera hecho algo mal estaría aquí tan tranquila?_

 _Él frunce el ceño y ve que Voldemort se acerca._

 _-Lestrange, he venido con Bella a celebrar su gran triunfo en el día de hoy. Esta mujer de aquí,-comienza a decir en voz alta, para que les oigan todos.- me ha demostrado ser más hábil que todos vosotros juntos. Y por eso,-agarra su copa y la levanta,-quiero hacer un brindis esta noche por Bellatrix Lestrange, la que se convertirá muy pronto en la primera de mis mortífagas. Por Bellatrix._

 _Al principio, todos se quedan callados, pero Rodolphus, tras mirarla extrañado imita a su Señor._

 _-¡Por Bellatrix!-exclama._

 _Al segundo, el resto le siguen. Ella se ríe y mira a Voldemort, quien le guiña un ojo antes de beber el primer trago. Se sonroja, al compás de su párpado. Él se aparta y Rodolphus la agarra y la besa. Ella, aunque quiere, no le aparta, pero aprovecha la primera oportunidad para alejarse sin que parezca incómodo. Tom ha apartado la mirada y habla con Rabastan._

-¿Y ya está?-pregunto, expectante.-¿Qué pasó?

-Quiero que reflexiones sobre lo que ha pasado.

Yo le hago caso. La muggle. La mujer muggle del manicomio. Lo pienso: Bellatrix, sin ningún motivo, maldijo a esa loca hasta que la mató y todo sin cuestionar ni una sola orden. La miro, con mis ojos confundidos.

-Quiero que lo pienses para que te des cuenta de una cosa: esto no es el cuento de "La Bella y la Bestia", que sé que te gustaba de pequeña. Yo nunca quise que Voldemort dejase de ser El Señor Tenebroso. Era yo quién quería cambiar, yo quería ser como él. El amor me había dejado ciega. El amor, la devoción, la admiración. Me ha costado veinte años darme cuenta de que esa locura de la que todo el mundo habla, esa _inconsciencia de Bellatrix Lestrange_ no era más que el más enfermizo de los amores. Y si, cuando aceptes que soy más que un recuerdo, no quieres ayudarme a que vuelva a tener una forma corpórea, lo respetaré.-Siento lástima. Vuelvo a ser incapaz de despegar los labios para decir algo coherente. – Lo respetaré, porque, Delphi,-se acerca a mí y me coge la mano.- yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. De nada. Solo de no haber estado ahí para ti, solo de haberte conducido a Azkabán. Pero no me arrepiento de maldecir a esa muggle o a cualquier otra, o de matar a Sirius Black, o de torturar a los Longbotton. O de asesinar a Dobby, o incluso a la hija de Andrómeda, porque todo, todo lo hice porque quería a tu padre. Y nadie, nunca, va a hacer que me arrepienta de ser la loca enamorada de Lord Voldemort. ¿Era una maldición? Sí, pero las maldiciones eran lo mío.

Trago saliva. Los ojos de Bellatrix están clavados en los míos. Ella me ha cogido las manos, y las aprieta con cariño.

-No soy quién para juzgarte.-le respondo.-Eres mi madre. He crecido oyendo hablar de ti como un monstruo. Nadie nunca me ha dicho una sola palabra buena sobre ti o sobre él, nadie excepto Rodolphus Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy.-ella frunce el ceño.- Antes me pediste saber más cosas sobre mí, pues aquí va una: he estado obsesionada con Lord Voldemort toda mi vida tanto que no me había molestado en investigar sobre ti.-exclama, y se aleja de mí.- En mi cabeza eras eso que has dicho, una loca.-aparta la mirada e intenta disimular su decepción.- ¡Pero he sido una estúpida!-ahora soy yo quien se acerca a ella.- ¡Todo lo que pensaba era ridículo! Lord Voldemort jamás se habría rodeado de gente mediocre. De gente que pudiera pasar desapercibida. Y te escogió a ti para tenerme a mí. ¡Eres Bellatrix Lestrange! Eres la mejor bruja que he conocido jamás. -ella vuelve a sonreír.- Y estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu hija.

-No pensé que la hija de El Señor Tenebroso me diría algo tan bonito.

La abrazo.

-Te ayudaré a volver a ser una persona, madre.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas así.

-Lo sé.

Un ruido me sobresalta. Es la hora de la cena y el carcelero viene a traérmela. Bellatrix me ha contado que antes solo comían una vez al día, tengo que dar gracias a que ahora tengo una triple distracción.

-¿Qué paso esa noche? Con Lord Voldemort, me refiero.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-No tengo ningún otro plan para esta noche.

 _Tras un rato y un par de copas de más, Rabastan y Rodolphus comienzan a discutir cada vez más alto mientras que Voldemort habla con un hombre que Bella no conoce. Ella suspira, aburrida, ya que lleva esperando al menos dos rondas, para poderse quedar a solas con él. Su idea era dejar que el alcohol le dijera a El Señor Tenebroso todo lo que ella no se atrevía, pero no podía hacerlo si no se quedaban solos. Harta, y algo molesta, se va de allí y se acerca a su marido, quien sonríe al verla y le pide a Rabastan que les deje solos._

 _-Eres preciosa, Bella.-Ella aprieta los labios, está a punto de repetirle que no le gusta ese nombre, pero se da cuenta de que Voldemort mira hacia ellos, frunciendo el ceño. y se limita a sonreír. Se le acaba de ocurrir algo.-Eres preciosa y eres mía.-Inclina la cabeza y la besa, con un beso suave, húmedo. Los labios de Rodolphus saben a ginebra, como los suyos.-Te haría el amor aquí mismo._

 _Ella suspira, los músculos del brazo de Rodolphus la aprietan contra su cuerpo y nota sus manos en la espalda. Bellatrix responde a su beso, que no quisiera a su marido no significaba que no le gustase, al menos físicamente. Y, por la expresión que Voldemort había puesto, su recompensa iba a ser doble. Juega con su pelo y Rodolphus aparta su cabeza._

 _-¿A dónde has ido hoy, Bella?_

 _-¿Qué te importa?-le dice, antes de querer volver a su boca, pero él no le deja. Aprovechando los momentos de confusión, dirige un instante su mirada su Señor, que, efectivamente, sigue observándola._

 _-¿Has matado a alguien?_

 _-Sí.-esta vez Bella agarra su cabeza, para evitar más preguntas, y la acerca a la suya. Nota la sonrisa de Rodolphus en su boca y ella sonríe._

 _Su marido se aleja de su boca y comienza a besarle el cuello. Se incorpora, tira de la mano de Bellatrix y la levanta, llevándola fuera, a una terraza. Ella, le empuja , distanciándose y se muerde el labio. Él suelta una pequeña carcajada, ella le imita, y Rodolphus la agarra por la cintura y sigue caminando, provocando que esta vez sea ella la que esté arrinconada contra la barandilla, pero cuando está a punto de besarla, una voz le hace temblar._

 _-¡Lestrange! ¿O debería decir Lestranges?-Ambos se separan y agachan la cabeza, esquivando la enfurecida mirada de Voldemort.- Pensaba que en mi filas tenía hombres hechos y derechos, no adolescentes hormonados. ¡Fuera de mi vista!-Enseguida, Rodolphus vuelve a donde están los demás, pero Bellatrix no se mueve.-¿No me has oído, Lestrange?_

 _Ella frunce el ceño, al escucharle llamarla así._

 _-No me gusta que me llames así. No quiero que me llames así. No quiero que nadie me llame así nunca.-protesta. Realmente no es ella quien se está atreviendo a hablarle así al Señor Tenebroso._

 _-Cruccio.-murmura Voldemort._

 _Bellatrix se estremece, nota miles de cuchillos atravesándola por todo el cuerpo, no puede evitarlo y suelta un gemido de dolor que retumba en la oscuridad. Él, acaba el hechizo y ella cae al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos. El Señor Tenebroso se acerca a ella y le habla sin ni siquiera agachar la mirada._

 _-Tú no me das las órdenes, tú no das las órdenes, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Aprende a comportarte! ¡Levántate! -le exige, dándole un puntapié, ella, se seca una lágrima del rostro y le obedece, ayudándose de la barandilla,- Si crees que sigues en Hogwarts y que yo soy como el idiota de Dumbledore, ¡estás muy equivocada! Podría matarte por una insolencia como esa. -le dijo, ahora mirándola. De nuevo, vuelve a estar arrinconada.- O por lo que acabáis de hacer el inconsciente de tu marido y tú._

 _Voldemort se aleja, se va a marchar y la va a dejar sola, con su dolor, hasta él piensa que ya es suficiente, acaba de maldecirla y no sabe muy bien por qué. Está muy enfadado. Pero no es capaz de saber con quién._

 _-No hacíamos nada malo.-susurra, con rastros de sollozos, Bellatrix._

 _-¿Qué?-pregunta Voldemort, sin darse la vuelta._

 _-Rodolphus y yo. Él es mi marido. No estábamos haciendo nada malo._

 _Voldemort se gira, y camina hacia ella como si hubiera despertado a una bestia. Cuando la alcanza, Bella no se atreve a abrir la boca ni a apartarle la mirada. Él respira agitado y aprieta los dientes. Da un puñetazo contra la pared. Ella no se altera._

 _Sin decir nada, Voldemort se inclina y la besa con fuerza, con rabia. Bellatrix se estremece, pero no se atreve a moverse. No se atreve a hacer nada más que responder al beso con las mismas ganas que él. De pronto, él se aparta y se va, con paso firme._

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto con Bellatrix apoyada en mi hombro. He estado reflexionando, voy a creer que ella existe de verdad. No tengo nada que perder.

-Buenos días, Delph.

-¿Acortas todos los nombres?

-No me gusta perder el tiempo.

-¿Y cómo llamabas a El Señor Tenebroso?-bromeo. Ella se ríe.- Quiero que salgamos de aquí. Juntas. Quiero vivamos las dos juntas, fuera de aquí. Así que… ¿cómo nos largamos?

-Por la puerta principal.-responde, tranquila.-Y con la ayuda de Potter y Weasly.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! De nuevo, comentadme lo que queráis.**

 **Como respuesta a un comentario anónimo del otro día en el que se me decía que Voldemort y Bella no se llevaban tantos años, yo tampoco lo creía, pero Tom Riddle nace en 1929 y Bellatrix en 1951, o sea, 22 años, aunque yo creo que el nunca pareció la edad que realmente tenía ;)**

 **¡Hasta otra!**


	5. Black Christmas

¡Hola de nuevo! Perdón por tardar tanto... No he tenido tiempo para poder escribirlo antes y además he querido hacer un especial de Navidad para la historia, espero que os guste, no lo podía subir antes ;)

* * *

 **Black Christmas**

 _Bellatrix sube las escaleras angustiada mientras Rodolphus y Barty la siguen con el cuerpo dolorido de Lord Voldemort en sus brazos. Los aurores han descubierto su posición y les han castigado severamente en la última batalla. Tan solo había sido un encontronazo en busca de apoyos en el ministerio que ayudase a los mortífagos a conseguir más apoyos, pero Alastor Moody se adelantó y hundió sus planes. Muchos resultaron heridos, pero ninguno tan grave como el propio Lord Voldemort._

 _Le tumbaron en la cama y Bellatrix corre a buscar a sus elfos domésticos. Alterada, les exige que le den brebajes y pociones de los que su marido y Crouch no han oído hablar ni saben para lo que se utilizan._

 _-¡Vosotros! ¡Rajad las túnicas, tenemos que curar esas heridas ahora! – demanda. - ¡Malditos elfos, traed lo que he pedido, ya!_

 _La chica se arrodilla ante la cama de su Señor y pasa sus manos y su varita por encima de las heridas, curándolas al instante. Murmura algo, ni siquiera sus acompañantes consiguen entender lo que dice. Voldemort sigue tendido, como muerto, mientras que la desesperación de Bellatrix crece por momentos._

 _Los sirvientes vuelven y entregan a Bella dos botellas, minúsculas, una con un líquido azul deslumbrante y otra con otro plateado. Ella raja de túnica aún más y extiende la pócima plata sobre su pecho._

 _-¡Haced que beba esto!_

 _Asustados, Rodolphus y Barty siguen sus órdenes._

 _De pronto, cuando el líquido zafiro toca sus labios, Voldemort se incorpora y abre los ojos._

 _-¿Qué diablos es esto?_

 _Bellatrix dibuja una sonrisa y se lleva las manos a la cara._

 _-¡Mi Señor, gracias a Merlín! – se aparta, y se pone en pie, con restos del líquido por su túnica y su cara. - ¡Estaba tan asustada!_

 _Le miró a los ojos, y Voldemort vio lo ocurrido. Hizo una mueca de dolor y miró a sus dos mortífagos, también atemorizados._

 _-Marchaos. – les dijo. Los dos hombres siguieron sus órdenes, pero Bellatrix las ignoro. - ¿Por qué no te mueves? – le pregunto con cierta ironía._

 _-Mi Señor, con todo el respeto, creo que no está lo suficientemente recuperado para quedarse solo. Preferiría quedarme con usted esta noche, para asegurarme de que no le ocurre nada malo._

 _Él sonríe y se dispone a lanzar un cruciattus, pero cuando iba a maldecirla, al levantar su brazo, notó un fuerte dolor. Una fuerte presión el pecho le hace retroceder y una mueca de dolor se dibuja en su rostro._

 _-¡Mi Señor!-exclama de nuevo, arrodillándose a un lado de la cama._

 _Él se rinde al dolor y suspira, aceptando la compañía de la chica. Vuelve a mirarla a los ojos, esperando ver lo sucedido en su casa. Observa con detenimiento las ocurrencias que le han hecho recuperar la consciencia tan rápido. Sonríe, alegrándose de que ella estuviera cerca._

 _-No espero que me des las gracias, con esa sonrisa me sirve. – declara, imitándole. Él, sorprendentemente tiende su mano, invitándola a cogerla. Ella acepta sin pensar. Se recuesta, y cierra los ojos. – Mi señor, no quiero darle órdenes, pero no creo que sea conveniente que se duerma. Tiene que mantenerse despierto, esta noche tiene que aguantar el dolor. - Él suspira, volviendo a incorporarse. – Me quedaré aquí para asegurarme de que no se queda dormido. – Voldemort suelta una carcajada ante el último comentario, ella se sonroja. – No quería sonar mal._

 _\- Tendremos que pensar algo con lo que pasar la noche. – responde para acabar con la tensión._

 _\- Puede contarme cómo fueron sus años en Howgarts._

 _\- No quiero aburrirte._

 _-Jamás podrías._

 _Él hace un ademán de reírse, y trae una silla hasta su cama, dando a entender que Bellatrix podía sentarse. Sigue las instrucciones, pero no suelta la mano, una parte de ella tiene miedo de que si la suelta, no podrá volver a cogerla._

 _Voldemort vuelve a coger su varita, ante la mirada de desaprobación de Bella. Apunta contra su brazo, y, poco a poco, la marca de los mortífagos se va dibujando en la piel de la chica. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se inclina para besar su mano._

 _-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, Mi Señor!_

 _Él la aparta, y guarda la varita._

 _-Sirve un par de copas, la noche va a ser larga.-indica Voldemort.- Y por más que me pidas, no creo que quieras pasártela entera escuchando mis solitarias andanzas por Howgarts._

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso? ¡Lo he pasado realmente mal! – le digo enfadada.

-Para que veas que no solo era yo la que necesitaba a tu padre, él también me necesitaba a mí. Además, era importante, fue el momento en el que me convertí en una verdadera mortífaga.

Hago un gesto de aburrimiento y ella suspira.

-Cambiemos de tema, ¿contestaron los Weasly a tu carta?

-La Ministra de Magia solo me ofrece repetir el juicio.-le respondo, cabizbaja. No me había dado cuenta de que no habíamos vuelto a hablar del tema.

-¿De qué se te acusa?-me pregunta, esperando algo tan grave como lo suyo.

-De un asesinato.

-¿Solo uno?- exclama, sorprendida.- Escríbele a Narcissa, dile que pague un abogado con el dinero de Gringotts y a ver si conseguimos que puedas salir bajo fianza.

-¿Qué dinero de Gringotts?

-¿Cómo que qué dinero? ¡Tu herencia! Mi cámara estaba llena antes de la batalla de Howgarts.

Yo la miro estupefacta.

\- ¿Soy rica?

-Jovencita, tu madre es Bellatrix Black, ¡claro que eres rica! Venga, escríbele a Narcissa, quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible. Estas cuatro pareces me ahogan.

Yo asiento y hago lo que me pide.

Es el día de Nochebuena y yo suspiro. Hace tiempo que Bella no me cuenta nada, estamos demasiado ocupadas preparando mi juicio, en el que esperamos poder salir de esa tortura. Hoy nos dejaran salir de la celda y tendremos una cena especial. Mi madre me contó que en sus tiempos eso era impensable, ya que perder la noción del tiempo era una de las torturas a las que se veían sometidos.

-¡Vayamos a un baile!-propone emocionada, al volver a la celda.

-¿Cómo?-cuestiono, a veces es como si olvidase que estamos en prisión.

-Rodolphus y yo organizamos un baile cuando inauguramos nuestra mansión. – me responde, con calma. - Y tu padre fue.- recalca.- Habían pasado tres semanas desde el accidente en el que yo le salvé la vida.

-Está bien.-accedo, no imagino cómo podría ser un baile de la aristocracia mágica. Ella asiente y me agarra.

 _Los gélidos copos de nieve chocan contra la ventana del nuevo dormitorio de Bellatrix. Desde que se mudaron a la flamante mansión Lestrange-Black, Bella no se ha parado a disfrutarla ni un momento. La noticia de que su marido había comprado una casa la pilló totalmente por sorpresa, grata, se ha de decir, pero muy inesperada. Aún no estaba segura de si quería separarse de sus hermanas, de su infancia, para irse a vivir con un hombre al que no amaba lo más mínimo._

 _-Bellatrix, será fantástico.-le dijo Rodolphus cuando le mostró la mansión por primera vez.- Aquí seremos felices, aquí construiremos nuestra vida, nuestra familia. Nuestros nietos hablarán de este día, del día que la excepcional Bellatrix Lestrange puso un pie en esta casa y convirtió estas cuatro paredes en el más exquisito de los hogares. Hemos forjado otra gran sede de Los Sagrados Veintiocho.-Tras observar con detenimiento la grandeza de la estancia, que aún olía a pintura y serrín, Bella asumió que no tenía otra opción más que aceptarlo y pensar que podría ser peor. Los ojos marrones de su marido echaban chispas, mientras la miraban ilusionados.- ¿Estás contenta?_

 _Tardó en responder, pese a lo que sus hermanas pensasen y pese a no sentir amor por él, sí que desde que se casaron le había comenzado a tener aprecio._

 _-Es preciosa, Rod._

 _Él sonrió, aliviado por su respuesta._

 _-He pensado que deberíamos dar un baile en Navidad. Para inaugurarla como es debido. Invitaremos a todo el mundo, ¿quieres?_

 _Ella levantó una ceja y cayó en la cuenta de algo._

 _-¿A todo el mundo? ¿Incluso al Señor Tenebroso?_

 _-No creo que quiera venir, pero podemos intentarlo._

 _Mes y medio después de esa conversación, todo está preparado en la mansión para recibir a los invitados. Bella estrena un majestuoso vestido negro, contrastado con detalles verde esmeralda, regalo de Rodolphus para recalcar sus fidelidades al mago más exquisito de la historia (sin contar a Lord Voldemort). Su marido, porta unas túnicas negras, también nuevas, con ciertos trazos a juego con el vestido._

 _Ambos bajan del brazo, mientras la mayoría de los invitados ya han llegado y les esperan en el salón principal. Al llegar, la pareja se coloca junto a la estampa que preside la sala: una composición de los escudos Lestrange y Black con los lemas de ambas familias, arriba: Mihi parta tueri, (Lucharé por lo que es mío) de los Lestrange y debajo de los escudos Toujours pur (Siempre puro), de los Black. Tanto los padres de Rod como los de Bella se acercan a ellos y juntos se toman una fotografía para el recuerdo. El resto de los presentes no son capaces de ocultar su admiración, parecen la pareja perfecta: ambos tan guapos, tan elegantes y, aparentemente, tan compenetrados. Ella está haciendo todo lo que está en su mano para mantener la cordura y no dar de qué hablar._

 _Tras un pequeño ágape, los músicos comenzaron a tocar e instaron a los anfitriones a bailar el primer vals. Rodolphus lleva a su esposa hasta el centro, pero las puertas se abren de golpe y todos miran._

 _-¡Mi Señor!- exclama Bella, soltando la mano de Rodolphus, al ver a Lord Voldemort cruzar el umbral del salón principal. - ¡Nos sentimos honrados con su presencia! – continúa, acercándose a Él. – Y me alegra que ya se encuentre recuperado._

 _Él disimula una sonrisa y Rodolphus sigue los pasos de su cónyuge._

 _-Señor, es inútil repetir las palabras de mi querida esposa con más emoción de la que ella ha puesto, pero querría recalcar que yo también me siento honrado que haya querido venir a mi casa, a nuestra casa.- rectifica, al llegar al lado de Bellatrix. – Nos disponíamos a abrir el baile._

 _-¡Pero ahora que está usted aquí nos enaltecería aún más si usted quisiera hacerlo!-ruega la anfitriona, casi como si fuera un deseo dicho en voz alta más que una proposición seria. Rodolphus no deja de sonreír, pero le da un codazo, regañándola por lo que acaba de hacer._

 _-Querida, no creo que quiera perder el tiempo en nimiedades como un baile…_

 _-Lo haré.- declara, sorprendentemente, Lord Voldemort.- Abriré el baile de tu mano, Bella. – extiende su brazo, instando a la mujer a agarrarlo, con una disimulada sonrisa. "Es como si le diera miedo sonreír y admitir que está feliz, que es feliz", piensa, despreocupada, al agarrarle.- No, no tengo miedo, Bella.- le dijo, cuando sus cabezas se pusieron frente a frente, a escasos centímetros de distancia.- Pero no creo que sea necesario que lo sepa todo el mundo. Las emociones son solo un reflejo de nuestras debilidades, y no queremos que nadie me imagine como un hombre débil._

 _-Nadie podría imaginarlo, Señor. Usted es la persona más fuerte y poderosa que conozco. ¡Y de las que no conozco!_

 _Poco a poco, el pequeño cuerpo de Bellatrix se va a acercando cada vez más al de Voldemort. Y Él no se resiste. Ella está perdida en la música, embriagada por el aroma y las palabras que él susurra en su oído. Le gustaría pedirle que se callase, que, por favor, no hablara más, que se apoyase en ella, que se dejase guiar, y que la mirase a los ojos. Pero sus pensamientos no hacen efecto y él sigue relatándole su relación con todos los presentes._

 _La canción finaliza y Voldemort se aparta y ambos hacen una pequeña reverencia. Lo último que ella quería era eso, pero se conforma y se aparta. Mira a su alrededor y ve que no han sido los únicos bailarines. Sus padres y sus hermanas también han bailado, igual que los Lestrange. En realidad, casi todos se han animado y han ocupado la pista de baile._

 _Voldemort se separa de Bellatrix y carraspea, respaldándose en el escudo de los Black a la derecha y el de los Lestrange a la izquierda._

 _\- Estimados combatientes y seguidores de la causa, estáis aquí esta noche, aún lastimados, después de la última batalla. Me dirijo a vosotros, en aras de alentaros, empatizando con vuestra humillación, porque también es mía. Esto es un tropiezo, la guerra prosigue. Que no os detengan las heridas, no sucumbáis al dolor, que no os aflijan las pérdidas. No desistáis. Recuperaos y lucid vuestras cicatrices con orgullo, enseñadles que no podrán pararnos. Entrenad, mejorad para que sus heridas sean más intensas, su dolor más desgarrador y sus pérdidas más profundas. La magia es un don muy poderoso, muy especial. Durante generaciones, los muggles han intentado acabar con nosotros, como a la pobre Druella Rosier I, quemada en la hoguera, al igual que Pansy Macmillan; las persecuciones a la familia Greengrass, de la que por suerte quedaron miembros; las torturas a los Burke; los castigos a los Yaxley o la quema del precioso castillo de los Nott. Podría pasarme toda la noche enumerando casos en los que los muggles han intentado acabar con las familias más puras de Gran Bretaña. ¡Pero ahora se ha descubierto su verdadera intención! ¡Ahora han demostrado que lo que siempre han querido es ser como nosotros! ¡Mezclarse con nosotros y que su sangre se mezcle con la nuestra! ¡Y que sus sucios hijos muggles sean como nosotros! Lo que ellos no saben es que esos asquerosos sangre sucia nunca serán como nosotros. No escuchéis lo que el Ministerio clama. ¡Mienten! Nos llenan la cabeza de mentiras, afirmando que la mezcla de sangre no debilita la magia. Y yo os digo, miraos a vosotros mismos, ¿no estamos aquí los magos más poderosos? ¿No es Albus Dumbledore, al que tanto coronan como mago más poderoso, un sangre limpia? Luchemos contra el Ministerio, luchemos contra los muggles, ¡venguémonos de ellos y consigamos lo que Salazar Slytherin inició! Una sociedad mágica limpia y pura en la cúspide de la humanidad, ¡sin temor a escondernos! ¡Sin temor a los muggles! ¡Alzad vuestras copas y brindad conmigo! ¡Por el honor! ¡Por la pureza! ¡Por la magia!_

 _Bellatrix, que ha sentido cada una de las palabras en lo más profundo de su alma, alza su copa, con los ojos vidriosos y repite la última frase que Voldemort ha dicho. El resto de invitados la imitan y tras dar un sorbo, su marido, que ha estado desde el principio del discurso a su lado, le da un beso, embriagado por las palabras de su líder._

 _-¿Pero qué haces?-le pregunta enfadada.-¿Quieres dejarnos en ridículo?_

 _-Pe… Perdona… Bellatrix… Yo…_

 _-Deja el tartamudeo. Y déjame en paz.- le exige, alejándose de él, y saliendo de la sala._

 _-No se encuentra bien.-le dice a Narcissa, que está mirando la escena a pocos metros._

 _Pero no es la única que ha visto la escena, Voldemort, que tras el discurso buscaba la opinión de sus seguidores, los actuales y los potenciales, no se había adentrado ni en dos mentes cuando, de reojo, había visto a Rodolphus abalanzarse sobre Bellatrix. De nuevo, se había enfurecido, pero después alegrado al ver la reacción de la chica._

 _Dejó pasar un tiempo prudencial, y se excusó para salir de la estancia. Mira a su alrededor, en busca de una pista que le diga dónde puede estar Bellatrix. Esa tarde, había recibido una mala noticia del Ministerio, por eso había acudido al baile de los Lestrange-Black, para poder reclutar más seguidores, pero antes de llegar a esa conclusión, había bebido demasiado. Durante su entrada y su discurso no fue complicado mantener las formas, al menos, cuando Bella no estaba cerca, el baile fue una tortura, tenerla tan cerca… Voldemort suspiró. "¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, es solo una chiquilla!". Evadiendo sus pensamientos, evadiendo la parte sensata de sus pensamientos, sube las escaleras en busca de esa "chiquilla"._

 _La encontró en la azotea, sentada, en el borde, con algo en las manos._

 _-¿Qué haces?-le pregunta, al ver que lo que tiene es un cigarrillo. – ¿Por qué estás fumando?_

 _-Se los quité a Rod.-Voldemort está extrañado, no pensaba que los magos tuvieran unos vicios tan vanales como los muggles.- Los cogió en una de las casas que les pediste saquear. Creo que me gusta._

 _-Haz lo que quieras.-le dice, intentando aparentar que no le molesta. Se sienta a su lado y coge otro de la cajetilla. Ahora es ella la que se sorprende.-Me crié en un orfanato muggle en los años 30s. Aprendías a fumar antes que a leer.-ella levanta las cejas, ¿ha oído orfanato muggle?- No me mires así, mi madre murió en el parto, y mi padre… Digamos que mi padre murió mientras mi madre estaba embarazada._

 _-Lo siento, yo no sabía que…_

 _-¿No sabías que yo, que tanto critica a los muggles ha vivido como uno de ellos? Bellatrix, hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes._

 _El silencio consume poco a poco sus cigarrillos. Bellatrix ha apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Lord Voldemort y reflexiona sobre lo que le ha dicho. Ella no ha conocido nunca el mundo muggle. Ni siquiera sabía que ellos también aprendían a leer y escribir, o que tenían orfanatos. Ni tampoco podía imaginarse crecer sin sus padres. Druella y Cygnus no eran el ejemplo de paternidad perfecta, pero recuerda con cariño los primeros hechizos que su padre le enseñó. Unos años más tardes su infancia se volvió negra, sus padres no se soportaban, pese a lo que había podido parecer hasta entonces, todo eran gritos y desacuerdos. Ella, era la mayor de tres hermanas, su deber era protegerlas, y al final, la que se quedaba desprotegida era ella._

 _-Somos un par de incomprendidos, ¿eh?-comenta Él, de pronto. Bella se sorprendió al escucharle hablar de ellos, de los dos, como uno._

 _-Me hubiera gustado estar contigo en Howgarts. No me hubiera tenido que casar con Rodolphus._

 _-Solo hubieras recibido mi indiferencia, Bella, yo no quería tener amigos._

 _-Yo no hubiera querido ser tu amiga.-responde, pícara. Él sonríe._

 _-Tampoco hubieras querido ser nada más. Imagínatelo, la noble señorita Black, tan distinguida, tan elegante y el pobre Tom, huérfano, con túnicas y libros de segunda mano._

 _Era la primera vez que le había escuchado hablando así. Y llamándose a sí mismo Tom._

 _-Eso me deja en una posición muy superficial, ¿no crees? Además, si eso fuera verdad, sería Tom el que querría hacerse mi amigo. O algo más._

 _-Se lo tiene usted un poco creído, señorita Black, no todo el colegio iba detrás de usted._

 _Ella se acerca, apaga el cigarro de Voldemort y se inclina para besarle, mientras conjura que aparezcan unas hojas de muérdago sobre los dos._

 _-Señor Riddle, con decir todo el colegio se queda usted corto._

 _Se funden en un beso, y él, al agarrarla, los teletransporta a su casa._

-Hacíais una bonita pareja.- declaro, aun pensando en la cantidad de sentimientos que afloraron en mí al ver a mis padres bailar.

-Yo también lo pienso.-confiesa.- Fui muy feliz ese día.

-Feliz Navidad, madre.

-Feliz Navidad, Delphi.

* * *

Esto es todo, ¡Comentad lo que queráis! ¡Feliz Navidad!

PD: no estoy 100% segura de que Dumbledore sea sangre limpia, pero era necesario ponerlo en este discurso, permitidme la licencia.


	6. El Juicio

**El Jucio**

 _Rodolphus respira agitado mientras camina hacia la casa de Lord Voldemort. Es la primera vez que va a pedirle algo y no sabe cuál será su respuesta. "No es nada descabellado", se repite a sí mismo, "no le estás pidiendo nada malo". A Él era al primero que tendría que enfrentarse, y aunque fuera el que más miedo le daba, su respuesta no era tan aterradora como la que podía darle su querida esposa._

 _Al llegar a la puerta, duda, como esperando que Lord Voldemort le abriese sin que él tuviera que decir ni una palabra. Pero después de cinco minutos, asiente con la cabeza, respira hondo y agarra la aldaba con fuerza. El chirriante crujido de la puerta le advierte que puede entrar. Un elfo doméstico ha acudido a la llamada. Para su señor no iba a ser una sorpresa su visita, ya que hace dos mañanas le había mandado un búho pidiéndole una reunión lo más pronto posible y, aunque a regañadientes, Voldemort le había citado esa mañana._

 _El elfo le guía hasta la biblioteca. Rodolphus mira a su alrededor, intentando calcular la cantidad de libros que allí podría haber, pero tras girar un par de veces la cabeza, y viendo cómo las escaleras y los estantes cambiaban sin parar, se da por vencido._

 _-Lestrange, no te elegí entre mis filas para que te rindieras tan rápido.-el frío tono de decepción de Lord Voldemort sobresalta a Rod._

 _-No, Señor, por supuesto._

 _Lejos de ofrecerle asiento, su amo pasa cerca de él, provocando que agache la cabeza y las dudas vuelven a inundarle._

 _-Lestrange, espero que no sea algo complicado lo que quieres decirme, no tengo toda la mañana y… ¿percibo ciertas dudas? Espero que no tengas miedo de pedirle algo, que a tu modo de ver es justo, a tu Señor._

 _-No… A Usted… Nunca…_

 _Aunque parece una excusa, todas las dudas las provoca la posibilidad de que sea Bellatrix la que diga que no. Cuando lo pensó la primera vez, todo era idílico, bucólico incluso, y aceptaría con un beso. Pero cuando la noche anterior cenaron juntos, la actitud de su mujer le provocó dudas._

 _-Lestrange tu silencio me está empezando a poner de los nervios y no creo que eso sea positivo si lo que vienes es a pedirme algo. Dime ya lo que quieres o te maldeciré más de lo que puedes aguantar._

 _-Querría… Señor… Me gustaría que…-sin levantar la cabeza, aprieta los labios y por fin, con voz temblorosa, lo pide.- Me gustaría que nos diera un par de semanas libres a Bellatrix y a mí para poder ir a la final del Torneo de los Tres magos de este año. Me… Me han pedido que sea yo quién entregue el trofeo, por haber resultado ganador en otra ocasión._

 _-Pero no la última, ¿por qué no va el que ganó la última vez?_

 _-Ha declinado la oferta, mi Señor, y a mí me gustaría poder conocer Estados Unidos y aprovechar para averiguar cosas sobre el MACUSA._

 _Voldemort suspira._

 _-¿No puedes ir tú solo?-pregunta, tras un interminable silencio._

 _-Sí… Se lo he pedido porque Bellatrix es mi esposa, Señor, no querría dejarla sola. Además, en la carta nos mencionaban a ambos._

 _-¿Y ella quiere ir?_

 _-Pensaba decírselo después de contar con su consentimiento, Señor, no querría que se hiciera ilusiones vacías._

 _-Ilusiones vacías, ¿eh? ¡Mientes! Pedírselo a ella te aterra más que pedírmelo a mí. Por eso, has decidido decírmelo a mí primero, para que ella no pudiera poner la excusa de que yo no lo permitiría. Tienes miedo del rechazo de tu propia esposa, Lestrange, eres patético._

 _El joven mira al suelo, pensando la respuesta adecuada para todas las verdades que Lord Voldemort acaba de decir._

 _-Tiene razón, Señor.-su amo levanta las cejas, esperando una explicación o una réplica, pero Rodolphus se limita a mantenerse con la cabeza gacha, recapacitando, sin decir nada.-Aunque creo que eso no es algo que pueda solucionar ahora, ni que a usted le incumba. Es mi matrimonio lo que flaquea, no mi devoción a su causa o la de ella.-armado de valor, casi temblando, deja caer ese pensamiento en alto bajo la atónita mirada de Voldemort. – Con todos mis respetos, tanto mi Señor como yo sabe que Bellatrix es una Black y yo soy un Lestrange, si me permite la comparación somos la realeza mágica, y la realeza no puede permitirse un matrimonio normal y por amor. Los Sagrados Veintiocho estamos obligados a mantener la pureza. Yo he tenido la suerte o la desgracia de enamorarme perdidamente de la mujer que han elegido para mí. Ella, no. Y sufro cada día por ello._

 _El amo se ha quedado sin palabras, no pensaba que Rodolphus sintiera eso por Bellatrix, no pensaba que la amara. Amor. Voldemort se sienta y suspira, aprieta los labios y vuelve a mirar a Rodolphus Lestrange, el hijo de uno de sus primeros seguidores, el que siempre pensó que podría ser su segundo de abordo, hablando en términos marineros, y ahora había sido relegado a ser el molesto marido de Bellatrix._

 _Bellatrix._

 _No había vuelto a hablar con ella a solas desde que la mañana de Navidad la echase de su casa, a base de insultos, haciéndola llorar, y todo por el miedo que en él había ocasionado el regocijo de despertarse con ella al lado. Al principio, sonrió, al verla dormida, sobre su pecho; pero tres segundos después, reaccionó, apartándola, levantándose y apuntando directamente a ella la varita. Zorra barata, fue lo primero que le dijo, furcia, ramera. Ella se levantó, preguntando qué ocurría y él no fue capaz de darle una razón._

 _Desde entonces, no la había vuelto a llamar o a ordenar nada. No sabía qué hacía, cómo estaba, siempre al lado de Rodolphus, le informaba de cosas triviales, cosas que cualquiera podría decirle, pero siempre era ella, como queriendo mostrar que seguía allí, que no se había ido, pero que las cosas habían cambiado entre ambos, que no iba detrás de él, que ahora era con su marido con quién estaba y que Él ya solo era su Señor, su Amo, su Maestro, pero nada más. Descubrió, en una de sus clases, que las habilidades que en ella estaban comenzando a crecer podrían hacer que se escapase sin él saberlo. Y le preocupó, pero no demasiado. Ahora parecía que Bella se dejaba caer para que supiera que seguía allí, pero sin seguir como le gustaría. La echaba de menos, en una extraña forma, su vida era diferente ahora que Bellatrix había entrado y salido de ella. ¿Estaba la puerta cerrada para ella? ¿Era su culpa que no volviera? No era la primera vez que se hacía estas preguntas, se las hacía cada noche, mientras observaba el fuego, mientras bebía whiskey._

 _-Preguntémosle a ella, entonces.-dice Voldemort, al fin, agarrando su varita y apuntando a su propio brazo._

 _Pasaron cinco incómodos minutos hasta que se oyeron los secos golpes de la aldaba. La puerta, se abrió y ella puso rumbo a la biblioteca._

 _-Señor.-dice, serena, al entrar._

 _-Bella.- él la mira, la observa, la analiza. Bellatrix lleva un vestido nuevo, negro, ajustado, con algunos acabados en cuero, encorsetado, realzando su perfecta y esbelta figura. Lleva el pelo en un semirecogido, informal, gracioso, juvenil. No sonríe, no ha sonreído, permanece seria, expectante, sin querer mostrar ninguna emoción, lo que le hace ver a Voldemort que está enfadada, que sigue enfadada con él. Ha cerrado su mente, para hacerlo enfadar a él. Sabe que no puede llamar su atención, descubriría los poderes de ambos y a Voldemort le gustan los secretos. Bella está haciendo uso de todas sus armas, y su amo está al borde de la locura por ello.-Lestrange, pregúntaselo._

 _-Qué tengo que preguntar, Señor.-se adelanta, Bellatrix, para hacerlo enfadar aún más. Su marido, en cambio, sonríe._

 _-Bellatrix, soy yo el que te tiene que preguntar algo, y estaba esperando el permiso de Nuestro Señor para hacerlo._

 _-Rod, ya estamos casados, no me tienes que pedir matrimonio, ¿qué pasa?_

 _Ella se ha acercado a él y agarrado su mano. Es todo parte de un espectáculo, es todo parte de una cruel venganza a Voldemort. Al principio, al notar el quemazón en el brazo, no sabía de qué podría tratarse, aunque sabía que no iba a pedirle perdón, Lord Voldemort nunca haría eso. Y, aunque le extrañase cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, si algo era más fuerte que su amor, era su orgullo, herido, ahora algo remendado, después de la paliza que le dio en esa misma casa._

 _-Me… Nos han pedido que vayamos a entregar el Trofeo de los Tres Magos de este año, en Ilvermorny, y… Y he venido para pedirle a Nuestro Señor, que es tan justo, un par de semanas para que podamos viajar a los Estados Unidos y aprovechemos para investigar más sobre el MACUSA, y él me ha dicho que todo depende de ti, iremos si a ti te parece bien._

 _No dirige la mirada a Voldemort en ningún momento, finge estar perdida en los ojos de su marido cuando en lo único que piensa es en la reacción de su amo cuando dé su respuesta._

 _-¡Es una idea fantástica!-afirma, dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro, maquinando, queriendo estudiar el siguiente movimiento de su Señor._

 _-Lestrange, fuera._

 _-¿Yo, Señor?-vuelve a preguntar Bellatrix. Pero Voldemort niega con la cabeza y luego le hace un gesto a Rodolphus para que se retire, quien aún no ha sido capaz de procesar la respuesta de su cónyuge y solo asiente con la cabeza._

 _Rod, le da un beso en los labios a Bellatrix y sale de la sala con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

 _-¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?-exclama Voldemort, levantándose de su silla y dando un portazo desde la distancia.-¿Qué inútil parte de ese cerebro de mosquito te hace pensar que te dejaría ir a América?_

 _-Al parecer eso no es lo que mi marido ha entendido. Ni yo tampoco._

 _-¿Mi marido? ¡¿Mi marido?! ¿Te has vuelto estúpida?-pregunta alterado, zarandeándola.- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Bellatrix Black?_

 _-Con todos mis respetos, mi Señor, usted es mi Jefe, mi Amo, pero mis relaciones personales no son de su incumbencia._

 _-Lo serán si le enseño a Lestrange lo que haces cuando él no está presente._

 _-Mi marido sabe que no le tenía mucha estima, pero he recapacitado y estoy intentando ser una buena esposa, sé que Rod me quiere y no haría nada para lastimarme.-Voldemort hace una mueca y vuelve a sentarse, intentando recomponerse, para dar una respuesta._

 _-Hablas igual que una idiota muggle._

 _-Lo que pase en mi casa, o más concretamente, en mi dormitorio, Señor, no va a influir en mi trabajo. No me gustaría que volviera degradarme a muggle cuando ambos sabemos que mis habilidades son especiales y poderosas._

 _-Pero no únicas._

 _-El que algo sea único lo hace la persona. Fíjese, yo sí pienso que mis habilidades para usted son únicas. O eran, por lo menos._

 _-¿Te ha picado la mosca de la soberbia? ¿O me reitero en que simplemente eres estúpida? ¿Sabes lo que podría hacerte?_

 _-Si lo único que va a hacer es insultarme lo mejor es que me vaya, tengo asuntos que arreglar._

 _Él hace un gesto de indiferencia, cuando en realidad lo único que hace es ocultar su gran enfado, mientras ella sale de la habitación, también escondiendo el regocijo que supone ese mal humor._

 _-Le enviaremos un búho para decirle qué semanas nos ausentaremos. Buenos días.-concluye al salir de la sala. Se queda postrada, de espaldas a la puerta, tras cerrarla, dejando que todo el miedo que llevaba un rato ocultando la dominase. Suspiró, y, de lejos, escucha a Voldemort servirse una copa, pero se sobresalta cuando escucha el impacto del vaso contra la puerta. Y decide marcharse._

 _Lo había conseguido, había conseguido eso que tanto quería, Él la echaba de menos. Cada día, con cuidado, había hecho notar su presencia, sin que pareciese intencionado, solo casual, había conseguido convertirlo en rutina. No, no era Él quién la llamaba, quién la citaba, quién la reclamaba. Simplemente pasaba por allí, informaba, mandaba un búho, acudía a la salida de alguna reunión a la que no había sido invitada, acompañaba a Rod y buscaba alguna excusa, sin que fuera demasiado obvia, para hablar con Él, aguantándose las ganas de hablar de ellos, de hablar de Él, de hablar de ella. Sus temas de conversación eran siempre los mortífagos, las misiones, los planes, lo que había escuchado, lo que había dejado de escuchar, el Ministerio, el Ministro._

 _Ella subía cada día, como si de un ritual se tratase, a la azotea de su nueva casa, esperando a que ese día se hubiera vuelto tan irresistible que ni Voldemort pudiera evitarla y le pidiera perdón. Pero nunca pasaba nada. Nunca iba. Nunca la llamaba cuando la madrugada se hacía presente. Y ahora ella se iba a vengar, porque si algo estaba claro, es que jamás dejaría que lo que le hizo, que la paliza, los insultos y las vejaciones se quedaran en una anécdota. Ella era Bellatrix Black. Y le daba igual quién fuera o quién se creyese Él._

Ha llegado el día del juicio. Los Potter y los Weasly han llegado primero, yo, sin embargo, llego de las últimas, cuando me han dejado llegar, realmente. Rezagada, veo a Bellatrix. Solo la puedo ver yo, su presencia me tranquiliza. Me sentaron en el centro de la sala, bajo la atenta mirada del jurado, que no podía dejar de pensar en mí como la hija de El Señor Oscuro, como una maldición, como una amenaza. Pero mi defensa era sólida y buscaba destapar la doble moral con la que se me había juzgado. No era la primera huérfana que intentaba revivir a sus padres, fueran quienes fueran.

-Señoría, la señorita Black,-se arma gran revuelo en la sala cada vez que mi abogado, que ya ha repetido en varias ocasiones que ese era mi apellido, habla de mí como la hija de Bellatrix.- no ha cometido más crimen que el de la ignorancia y creo que ha pagado con creces su error. Si bien esta pobre criatura ha vivido ajena a lo quién es durante los primeros años de su existencia, cuando ha conocido su pasado ha querido vivir en él, porque, como todos sabemos, el lugar de un niño está con sus padres, con su familia, independientemente de los crímenes que estos cometiesen. Delphini Merope Black es, le pese a quién le pese, la primogénita de Lord Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange, y ya sea en esta sala, en Azkabán o donde quieran ustedes encerrarla, siempre lo será.-Miro a Potter, sentado al fondo, atendiendo a las palabras de mi abogado, negando con la cabeza cada palabra que él dice, apretando la mano de su esposa, con los labios apretados. De pronto, se toca la cabeza, se toca la cicatriz y dirige su mirada hacia mí, esperando algún gesto malicioso por mi parte, yo aparto la mirada, volviéndola hacia el jurado, retomando mi gesto quejumbroso y apagado. Busco entre la multitud a mi madre, a Bellatrix, que me sonríe. – Miren, señores del jurado, aquí se han condenado muchos crímenes y se ha hecho justicia en todos ellos, por eso no creo que quieran cometer ahora una injusticia. Vivir con el pleno conocimiento de su orfandad, de que nada nunca podrá salvarla de ella, es la mayor condena con la que se puede vivir, ¿estoy en lo cierto, señor Potter? Dejen que se reinvente, denle una oportunidad.

-¡Ya se la dimos!-exclama, el recién nombrado testigo.- Pudo haber pasado página, pudo haber pasado desapercibida, ¡Pudo no haber matado a nadie! ¡Pero lo hizo!

-¡Orden!-exclama el juez.- Continúe.

-Llamo al estrado a mi defendida, la señorita Black.-yo le obedezco y cabizbaja camino despacio, como me dijo mi madre que hiciera. Ella me mira, se ha puesto en pie y se acerca.-Señorita Black, se le acusa de matar a Craig Bowker, pero, ¿lo hizo premeditada e intencionadamente? ¿O fue solo un accidente en su camino a poder subsanar su orfandad?

-Fue un accidente. Yo no tenía nada en contra del muchacho, ¡solo quería conocer a mis padres!

-¿Y ocultó, en algún momento, lo que había hecho?

-¡No! Ni siquiera era consciente de haberlo matado, seguí con mi plan, como hasta entonces, no pretendía hacer daño a nadie.

-¡Resucitar a Lord Voldemort suponía hacer daño a toda la comunidad mágica!-volvió a intervenir Harry.

-Señor Potter, a la próxima voy a tener que pedirle que abandone la sala. Pese a que la acusada resultó culpable de terrorismo mágico, la destrucción de los giratiempos y otros artefactos que podrían permitir el regreso de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, el Ministerio ha retirado los cargos, puesto que estos supondrían el inmediato arresto de Albus Potter y Scorpion Malfoy. A menos que usted decida que se reabra el caso.

El estúpido de Potter vuelve a su asiento e inevitablemente se me dibuja una sonrisa en la cara al escuchar la risa de Bellatrix.

-Y, cuando se dio cuenta de que había asesinado a Bowker, ¿lo negó en algún momento?

-No, nunca.

-Y, por último, ¿usted retrasó en algún momento la investigación que en todo momento supo que la iba a llevar a Azkabán?

-No.

-Como puede ver, Señoría, la acusada ha ayudado a la justicia en todo momento, como prueba de su arrepentimiento. Es solo una cría, huérfana, que vivió en un lugar roto, que ha luchado contra sus instintos toda su vida. No es momento, señores del jurado, que viva su vida, ahora que puede, que conoce su historia, que sabe quién es. Que viva, lo que su remordimiento le deje, y como este mismo le permita. Dejen que se redima, que aprenda, que vea que el mundo mágico, tal y como lo conoce es el correcto, que sus padres murieron porque defendían la utopía del infierno muggle. No hay más preguntas, Señoría.

-El jurado puede retirarse ahora, el veredicto se dará mañana a las doce del mediodía en esta misma sala.

Mi madre levantó los pulgares y dirige su mirada hacia Potter, que ya se ha levantado. Parece que vuelve a quejarse de su cicatriz. Bellatrix camina hacia él y le adelanta, colocando su pierna justo delante de él, provocando una estrepitosa caída. Yo agacho la cabeza, pero todos me miran. Levanto la cabeza, negando con la cabeza. Pero él hace lo mismo, mirando a su mujer intentando buscar una explicación lógica que no me atañese.

Al llegar a la celda la abrazo.

-Tengo miedo.-le confieso.-Potter ha manipulado demasiado al jurado.

-Potter es un idiota. Siempre tan egocéntrico. Recuerdo que Draco me contó que le pidió al Sombrero Seleccionador no estar en Slytherin. ¿Te imaginas a Potter en nuestra casa? Salazar Slytherin estaría revolviéndose en su tumba.

-Madre… Si mi padre era el heredero de Slytherin, ¿eso me convierte a mí en la nueva heredera?-ella asiente con la cabeza.- Narcissa me dijo que no podría dudar de que yo soy Slytherin y que Lord Voldemort abriese la cámara de los secretos me ayuda a convencerme, pero… ¿Y si no lo soy? ¿Y si soy Hufflepuff? O peor… Gryffindor.

-Delphini Merope Black, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Tienes tanto de Hufflepuff como yo. Nada, ni lo más mínimo. Por lo que sé, por lo que dices, por cómo te comportas. Eres una verdadera Slytherin, pero si tanto te preocupa, cuando mañana te liberes, lo comprobaremos.

-¿Podemos ir a Howgarts?

-¡No! En mi casa teníamos una réplica del sombrero y cuando alguien no era seleccionado en Slytherin cuando nacía, se veía sometido a una educación especial para que lo fuera. Y dio resultado en todos, menos en Sirius.

-¿Por qué?

-Era demasiado arrogante, demasiado egocéntrico, demasiado prepotente, y de siempre nos odió a todos. La primera guerra mágica solo fue una excusa para separase de nosotros. Debería haberlo matado mucho antes, incluso de niño.


	7. Peones

**Bueno, lo primero perdón por tardar tantísimo, he estado muy bloqueada, espero actualizar más a menudo de aquí en adelante.**

 **Lo segundo es que he cambiado un poco el formato, los flashbacks ahora tb estarán a veces en primera persona (como este capítulo), creo que pueden ser más inmersivos.**

* * *

 **Peones**

–Puedes seguir la historia? Me ayudará a relajarme.

Mi madre asintió y cogió el diario.

 _Agitaba la varita, con cuidado, para terminar de maquillarme. Esa noche era importante, muy importante. Conseguir toda la información sobre el MACUSA pendía de un hilo, de un finísimo hilo, y yo solo tenía que tirar de él para obtenerla. Pero cualquier movimiento brusco rompería el hilo y la perdería, no solo por ese día, sino para siempre. ¿Podría volver a Inglaterra con la cabeza baja para explicarle a mi Señor, a mi Amo, a Lord Voldemort que no había podido completar la tarea que me mandó? Me daría un segundo para prepararme para un severo castigo a base de Cruciattus. Tampoco podría abogar por explicárselo a Tom. A Tom no le importo, estoy completamente segura de eso. Traspasé una línea demasiado gruesa cuando me atreví a venir aquí, a Estados Unidos, con Rodolphus. Fue mi punto de no retorno. Aposté al rojo, a que le importaba demasiado como para dejarme escapar, aposté por mí y por Él, por nosotros. Y giré la ruleta. Tom la paró. La paró en el negro. Y lo perdí todo._

 _Dos semanas después de llegar, recibimos una lechuza, de su puño y letra, en la que expresaba sus deseos de que fuera yo sola la que se encargase de hacer averiguaciones sobre el MACUSA y su gente. Su deseo era que el señor Lestrange volviera lo antes posible a Inglaterra, necesitaba cerca a sus más leales seguidores cerca, mientras que la señora Lestrange trabajase discretamente para Él en la distancia. Mi primera reacción fue, por supuesto, rabia y negación. Pensé que sería una provocación, un tira y afloja, y que en esa ocasión había sido Él el que tiraba. Y yo no quise aflojar. Obligué a Rod a que le respondiera, expresando nuestro deseo de estar juntos, ya que éramos un matrimonio joven y enamorado. No surgió efecto, y tuvo que marcharse en menos de una semana. Yo, más enfadada aún, pero algo más racional, concluí que cumpliría mi misión y me llenaría de gloria al volver. Esta vez no habría apuestas. Esta vez tendría que escucharme y reconocer que soy la mortífaga más valiosa, la más leal, la más importante._

 _Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, solo faltaban los labios. De pronto, vi un destello a mis espaldas. Los músculos de mano se tensaron, agarrando con fuerza la varita. ¿Y si me habían descubierto? Esa noche había quedado con William Gardner, un joven de Carolina del Norte, nacido de muggles, que había escalado puestos en el ministerio, y ahora era secretario de la Presidenta del MACUSA. Si todo iba como yo tenía planeado, esta noche tendría acceso, en su domicilio, a todos los perfiles de los altos miembros del gobierno para poder entregárselos a Voldemort. El oscuro destello se había parado en la puerta del servicio. Yo seguía inmóvil, sentada en el tocador. Me giré, y lancé un expeliermus a la sombra. Oí como la varita caía al suelo y preparaba un hechizo de petrificación cuando su voz me heló por completo._

– _No sigas-dijo_ _–. Vaya… Conociéndote,_ _no esperaba que estuvieras sola._

– _Estaba a punto de salir_ _– respondí, haciendo oídos sordos a su provocación._

 _Voldemort salió, a la luz. Yo me puse en pie, aunque estaba ya peinada y maquillada, no me había vestido, y mi cuerpo lo cubría una bata de satén negro, con dos bes bordadas en verde. Caía hasta mis piernas, un poco por encima de la rodilla, dejando ver mis medias, transparentes, aportando brillo y estilizándome._

– _Me impresiona la lealtad de los Black hacia la casa Slytherin. Me fascina_ _–_ _aclaró_ _–._ _Esperaré a que te vistas._

– _No tengo tiempo para visitas._

– _Yo decidiré para qué tienes tiempo. Vístete._

 _No quería discutir, con Él era inútil. Suspiré y me agaché a coger mis zapatos, colocados delante del armario, cerca de la puerta donde se había apoyado. Volví a sentarme para ponérmelos, cruzando las piernas, primero inconsciente, y luego ralentizando el momento al ver los ojos de Voldemort clavados en las costuras de mi bata. Después me levanté y le di la espalda, camino de la bambalina donde tenía mi vestido. Antes de cruzar el límite de su campo visual, me desabroché la bata y la dejé caer al suelo, dejando unos segundos antes de colocarme detrás de la mampara. El vestido era blanco, con escote de corazón y palabra de honor. La falda era de tul, larga, hasta los pies. Cerré la cremallera con un hechizo y salí, en dirección al tocador para terminar el look con un collar de plata y diamantes que me había regalado el padre de Rodolphus en mi pedida._

– _¿Podrías abrochármelo? Tardaré menos._

 _Me coloqué delante de Él e incliné la cabeza, dejando un fácil acceso a mi cuello y al broche. Intentó no tocarme, pero cuando terminó, sus manos me rozaron al dejar el collar y yo sentí un escalofrío._

– _Perdón–me excusé, sin alejarme, pero girando esta vez mi cabeza hacia Él –. Tienes las manos muy frías._

 _De nuevo, forcé unos segundos mi posición, hasta que me alejé buscando el espejo de pie para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio._

– _Perfecto–murmuré–. Mi Señor, dígame lo que necesita, mi acompañante llegará de un momento a otro y no puede encontrarle aquí._

– _Entonces esperaré a que vuelvas._

– _Con todos mis respetos, no creo que deba hacer eso– Él levantó una ceja–. Si mi plan funciona pasaré toda la noche fuera. Claro, que… merecerá la pena, Señor._

 _Antes de que Él pudiera rechistar, alguien llamó a la puerta. Yo, molesta por la actitud de Voldemort le mostré lo que iba a hacer con ayuda de la Oclumancia mientras me dirigía a abrir. Tom se escondió tras la puerta del servicio, pero buscando poder echar un vistazo de mi acompañante._

– _Buenas noches, Bella –saludó–. Vaya, –continuó mientras me tomaba la mano para ayudarme a dar una vuelta– estás absolutamente preciosa. Ten, te he traído esto. –Me entregó una rosa roja, mientras me guiñaba un ojo._

– _Oh, Will, siempre tan galante. Tú también estás muy guapo esta noche._

 _Es cierto que Gardner era un tipo atractivo. Era castaño, de ojos verdes, penetrantes y grandes. Alto y atlético. Esa noche había optado por un traje clásico, con pajarita negra y camisa y pañuelo blancos. Si no hubiera estado (pese a todo) locamente enamorada de Tom, puede que me hubiera fijado algo más que solo interesadamente en él._

 _Entré en la habitación de nuevo para dejarla en un jarrón, donde había otras cuatro._

" _Asqueroso sangre sucia, aprendiz de galán" escuché que decía Voldemort en su mente, ya que había penetrado antes en ella para mostrarle mi plan._

– _Será mejor que nos vayamos o perderemos la reserva –reflexioné mientras miraba al servicio de reojo._

 _Él me ofreció el brazo y caminamos por el pasillo con la complicidad de un matrimonio. Para él, yo era Bellatrix Davis, una joven inglesa recién divorciada que buscaba una nueva vida en América. No mentí sobre mi sangre o mi casa de Howgarts. Él me habló de cómo es ser un nomag, así los llaman aquí, y luego ser un mago. Fue algo precioso, describe, y yo, mientras, pienso en la intrusión tan innecesaria que me parece. Aunque me enfadaba en esos momentos de la conversación, el chico me caía bien, y una parte de mí esperaba que nunca se le castigue a él por lo que yo iba a hacer._

 _Cuando acabamos de cenar, yo le cogí la mano._

– _Llévame a bailar – le pedí. Él me miró a los ojos, como no había hecho nunca en ninguna de nuestras citas anteriores y yo supe que me iba a besar. Le dejé hacerlo. Su beso era tímido, y yo intentaba imitarle, intentaba imitar su comportamiento para no parecer demasiado lanzada, ni demasiado tímida._

 _Al alejarme, me pareció ver a alguien en la acera de enfrente y giré la cabeza. Lord Voldemort miraba serio desde la distancia, con las manos en los bolsillos y negando con la cabeza. Yo me sobresalté, no esperaba verlo allí. Pero pasó un autobús y desapareció._

– _¿Qué ocurre?_

– _He… He creído… He creído ver a alguien._

 _-¿A Thomas?_

 _Asentí. Le había dicho que mi marido se llamaba Thomas Davis y lo había descrito como si fuera Lord Voldemort. Ya no puedo describir a nadie imaginario, siempre se me viene Él a la cabeza._

 _–Tranquila. Dame la mano, te acompaño al hotel._

– _No –respondí enseguida. Él me miró confundido. –Ese hombre ya me ha fastidiado bastante la vida. No permitiré que también lo haga su fantasma._

 _Will sonrió y me besó en la frente. Parecía que Voldemort buscaba estropear mi plan y así tener un motivo para castigarme. Pero yo pensaba ahorrarle la molestia de tener que pensar en una nueva crueldad para mí._

 _Llegamos a un local muy concurrido. Olía a tabaco, perfume y alcohol, mezclado con un movido ritmo de swing. Will se acercó a un camarero, que nos acompañó a una mesa. El chico pidió champagne._

– _¿Dónde estamos? No conozco a nadie._

– _Mi padre trajo a mi madre a este sitio en su primera cita. Siempre he querido traer aquí a alguien especial._

– _Eso seguro que se lo dices a todas, en esta misma mesa, bebiendo este mismo champagne._

 _William sonrió. Me excusé para ir al tocador antes de seguir con la velada. En realidad yo no sabía si eso se lo decía a más chicas, pero no me importaba. Podría haberme metido en su mente para saber exactamente lo que él quería oír, pero, asumámoslo, la noche perdería algo de gracia._

 _Al volver, Will se había levantado y me ofreció su mano para que fuera con él a la pista de baile. Yo tomé un sorbo de mi copa y le seguí el juego. Bailamos durante varias canciones. Pero vio a unos conocidos entrando y se excusó "son nomag, no querrás conocerlos". Yo negué con la cabeza y me acerqué a la mesa para reponer fuerzas. Pero alguien me agarró del brazo y me llevó de vuelta a la pista._

– _Creo que tu plan es demasiado complicado– Voldemort había tomado mi mano, y me reñía desde el principio–. Quiero que vayas al grano._

 _El Señor Oscuro no tenía cara de querer que yo rechistase._

– _Mi Señor– dije, sin sostenerle la mirada y centrándome en bailar–, una vez aprendí, a base de golpes, que siempre debía obedecer sus órdenes, sin cuestionarlas. Pero si debo satisfacer sus deseos de obtener información, la máxima información posible, sobre el MACUSA, no puedo cumplir la orden que ahora me ha dado._

 _La canción está resultando más lenta de lo que yo esperaba y nos obliga a estar muy unidos._

– _Bella…–suspiró, de pronto, cuando me tenía muy cerca–No querría enfadarme hoy contigo._

– _Mi Señor–contesto–, es por usted por quién hago esto. Y es con usted con quién querré celebrar mi triunfo._

 _Nuestras miradas se encontraron y mis piernas temblaron. Seguía locamente enamorada de Él. El mundo se había parado. Su mano y la mía no querían separarse._

– _¿Interrumpo algo? –William había vuelto. Al oír su voz di un respingo y me aparté. El americano nos miró a los dos, pero se fijó especialmente en el Señor Oscuro–. Usted debe ser Thomas Davis, Bella lo describió bastante bien. Yo soy Gardner, William Gardner– se presentó, ofreciéndole la mano, pero Voldemort le regaló una mirada de desprecio–, me hubiera gustado conocerle en otras circunstancias menos incómodas._

– _Bastardo–murmuró._

– _Tom ya se iba, Will. Él sabe que no debería estar aquí._

 _El Señor Oscuro se retiró, no sin antes sostenerme la mirada más de lo necesario. Entré en su mente y le supliqué que se marchara y que confiara en mí._

 _–Will… Creo que deberíamos marcharnos._

– _Yo también lo creo. Vamos, te acompaño._

– _No… Vayamos a tu casa, tengo miedo de pasar la noche sola._

– _Me cuesta creer que una mujer como tú tenga miedo de algo, pero no quiero desanimarte aún más. Venga, cogeremos un taxi. –Yo fruncí el ceño– Es lo más rápido. Sé que no te gusta acercarte a los nomag, pero querida, mi casa está a doce manzanas._

 _No quise rechistar más. Sería mi primera experiencia en un coche muggle, qué asco. No tenía ganas de hablar, así que me pasé todo el trayecto mirando por la ventana. Las luces de Nueva York eran fascinantes, tenía que reconocerlo, aunque echaba de menos Londres. Echaba de menos a Narcissa, y quizá un poco a Rod. Miré a Will y decidí meterme en su mente. Vi una conversación con un amigo suyo, en ella le contaba que había conocido a una chica. Me sonrojé al ver cómo hablaba de mí. Suspiré y volví a mirar por la ventana. El taxi se paró en un edificio bastante alto._

 _William pagó al taxista y se apresuró a abrirme la puerta. El portero abrió la del edificio._

– _En el ministerio están bastante enfadados conmigo porque sigo viviendo en un barrio nomag, pero esta es mi casa, la casa que heredé de mis padres. No quiero olvidar mis orígenes, por mucho que los magos me tentéis._

 _Sus palabras habían comenzado a irritarme. ¿Por más que nosotros les tentamos? Los sangre sucia no hacen más que sorprenderme._

 _Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y bajamos los dos escalones que separaban la entrada del salón. Era todo muy amplio y diáfano. Al fondo había una chimenea, que encendió al entrar. Me ofreció algo de beber. Yo acepté, mientras observaba las fotografías que decoraban la nombrada chimenea._

– _Esa es mi familia–dijo–. Mis padres son estos dos de aquí, y esta es mi hermana. Ella vive en Los Ángeles, con su marido, Frank. Su boda fue preciosa, una pena que mis padres no pudieran asistir. ¿Tienes hermanos?_

– _Dos hermanas. Pequeñas._

 _Él sonrió y me señaló el sofá para que nos sentásemos._

– _Me hubiera encantado que mi hermana también fuera una bruja. Me sentía un poco solo en el colegio, sobre todo al principio. Además, cuando yo era pequeño, los nacidos de nomag no estaban tan normalizados como ahora–yo solté un pequeño bufido. Ahora me va a volver a contar la historia de niño inadaptado, vaya–. En realidad, fue por eso por lo que me metí en el MACUSA, estoy harto de tanta discriminación, ¿sabes? No hemos hecho nada malo – levanto la ceja, mientras él sigue intentando convencerme con esa suave voz que pone cuando estamos los dos solos –. No te ofendas, pero… ¿no crees que los nacidos de magos os lo tenéis un poco creído? –casi me atraganto. Toso un poco y él se ríe–. No te lo tomes a mal, pero vais con esa superioridad, como si fuerais la realeza. Está demostrado que un nacido de mago y un nacido de nomag puede tener los mismos talentos, los mismos poderes, es ridículo diferenciarnos. Quiero decir… Ahora mismo, tú y yo somos iguales, ¿para qué iban a separarnos? Y los pobres nomag, con este mundo tan oculto para ellos… Entre sus inventos y nuestra magia podríamos construir un mundo mucho mejor. ¿Sabes? Espero conocer el día en el que podamos vivir juntos y en paz. Magos y nomags._

 _Yo no pude más. Agarré mi varita y le agarré del cuello de la cabeza._

– _¿Pero con qué clase de idiota he salido esta noche? ¡Tú y yo no somos iguales! ¡Yo soy Bellatrix Lestrange, Black, si quieres saber mi ascendencia! ¡Mi familia lleva siglos en los Sagrados Veintiocho! ¡Y continuará estándolo! ¡Jamás un sangre sucia como tú estará a mi altura! ¡Jamás!_

– _Pe… pero_

– _¡No rechistes! ¡No eres más que un peón! ¡Y yo soy una reina! ¿No lo ves? Soy la mejor bruja de mi generación. Soy la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, soy la primera mortífaga, su más leal y fiel servidora. Y juntos, juntos conseguiremos estar en el lugar que nos corresponde, por encima de toda la chusma muggle y sangre sucia… Y ahora… muéstrame lo que necesito… ¡Legeremens!_

 _Vi claramente donde escondía todos los archivos. Los tenía aquí, en su apartamento. Sonreí y volví a apuntarle con mi varita._

– _Es Él, ¿verdad? – yo fruncí el ceño–. El hombre que estaba en el salón de baile. Es el Señor Oscuro. Conozco a los tipos de su clase, egoístas y ambiciosos. Dices que eres su mano derecha ¡Ja! Te dará la espalda en cuanto dejes de serle útil. Pensaba que eras más lista, Bella. Tú, tan enamorada de Él y Él, que solo te ve como un peón. Nunca serás su reina. ¡Tú también eres un peón!_

– _¡AVADA KEDABRA! –chillé con rabia._

 _Lo dejé ahí tirado, junto a un pequeño charco de brandy. Corrí al aparador donde se encontraban los archivos. No tenía tiempo para pensar lo que me había dicho. Seguía cogiendo cosas cuando escuché un crujido. Reviví en mi mente todo lo que había pasado._

– _No seguiste el plan– era Lord Voldemort._

– _Pero tengo lo que quería._

– _Entonces salgamos de aquí._

 _Mi Señor me ofreció su brazo y nos transportamos al hotel donde me hospedaba. Me rendí, ante un sofá y me quité los zapatos de mala manera con los pies. Miré a Voldemort. No debería, pero las palabras de William me hacen estar insegura. El comportamiento de mi Maestro en las últimas semanas me hacía pensar que realmente el joven tenía razón: yo no era nadie para Él, no era nada._

– _Cuando dejes de darle vueltas a las últimas palabras de un joven desesperado, que se sentía traicionado y, además, estaba al borde de la muerte, podremos hablar._

– _Estoy demasiado cansada para hablar–afirmé, poniéndome en pie, en dirección, de nuevo, a la bambalina–. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, podremos discutir mañana._

 _No tenía ganas de juegos. Me cambié y me metí en la cama. Él seguía allí, en otro de los sillones, mirándome. No pude controlarme._

– _Puedes dormir a ese lado de la cama si quieres. O no. Me da igual._

Llegamos temprano, como es de esperar. Yo llevaba una túnica nueva, Narcissa me la ha llevado esta mañana. Cuando el juez llegó, las piernas comenzaron a temblarme, pero vi a Bellatrix guiñándome el ojo. Si algo quiero más que mi libertad es que realmente ella no sea una ilusión.

–Señores del jurado, el veredicto.

Un señor, de mediana edad, ataviado con una túnica vieja, se puso en pie.

–El jurado declara a la acusada inocente.

* * *

 **¡Gracias!**


	8. Desde siempre y para siempre

**Desde siempre y para siempre**

Lo primero que hice al salir fue mirar el sol. Azkabán había dejado de ser una prisión tan inhóspita como lo era antaño, más no te dejaba relajarte, ni pensar que podría haber una salida. El juicio acababa de concluir, y yo doy mis primeros pasos en libertad, bajo la decepcionada e incrédula mirada de Potter.

–¡Delphini! –Narcissa me llama desde el final de la escalinata–. ¡Delphini, cuánto me alegro de que todo haya salido bien! ¡Apenas puedo creerlo! Ven, sube al coche, te llevaremos a la Mansión Malfoy, allí cuidaremos de ti.

–No… No quiero ofenderte, Narcissa, pero preferiría volver a mi casa.

–Pero, ¡querida! Ya no estás sola en el mundo, puedes empezar a vivir y comportarte como una Black.

–Lo sé, ahora sé quién soy y estoy muy agradecida por haberme dado este… diario, pero creo que estaré bien sola un tiempo. Iré a visitarte, lo prometo, además – decido añadir, mientras veo la mirada desafiante de Draco, mi primo, desde el coche– creo que solo se alegraría usted de que me quedase en su casa.

Me responde con una mirada de comprensión y tristeza. Yo, sin embargo, le sonrío, para restarle importancia, y me alejo paseando. Realmente de estar en mi casa, aunque, obviamente, no estaría sola.

Llego al humilde edificio del barrio de Marylebone e introduzco la llave en la cerradura. En realidad temía que me hubieran vetado la entrada de alguna manera.

–Bonito piso– observa Bellatrix, que ha vuelto a su forma corpórea nada más cerrar la puerta –. Lástima que no podamos vivir aquí mucho tiempo.

–¿Por qué?

–¡Porque eres una Black! – me espeta– Una hija mía no vivirá en un apartamento muggle. Y mucho menos yo. Mañana a primera hora iremos a Gringotts y te ayudaré a escoger casa.

–¿No crees que deberíamos solucionar el tema de que seas un… fantasma?

–Niña, no soy un fantasma, soy un trozo de alma lo suficientemente grande como para poder volver a una forma corpórea delante de ciertas personas.

Yo levanto las cejas y me alejo de ella, tirándome en mi cama. Me ha puesto de mal humor cuando me ha dicho que no puedo vivir aquí. Yo quiero vivir aquí. Esta es mi casa. ¡Mía! Trabajé para poder pagarla. La compré con mi propio dinero. No quiero ser una niña malcriada que deja que las faldas de su mamá le paguen todo. Muevo mis piernas para quitarme los zapatos con los pies. Me doy cuenta de que estoy tumbada encima de mi ordenador. Lo cojo y lo abro. Mis conocidos muggles no han parado de intentar contactar conmigo. Creo que por ahora no debería decirle a mi madre que me relaciono con ese tipo de personas. Son mis amigos de cuando no sabía nada de mi pasado. Y nadie sabe que por fin encontré lo que buscaba. Ni yo pretendía contárselo. Lo mejor será hacer como que no he vuelto. Como diría una Black (y la hija de Lord Voldemort) "no son gente adecuada para mí". Cierro el portátil y lo dejo a mi lado.

–Delphini– oigo que me llama Bellatrix desde el salón–, necesitamos encontrar a Molly Weasly. Eso es algo que haremos hoy mismo.

–No podemos dañar a esa mujer justo el día que salgo en libertad, sería demasiado obvio.

–No. Solo he dicho que necesitamos saber dónde está, no que vayamos a hacerle daño. Además, no pensaba mandarte a matarla, solo necesitamos algo de su sangre.

–¿No piensas matar a la mujer que te mató? – pregunto, casi en tono burlón.

–Claro que voy a matarla, pero para eso, como tú bien has dicho antes, necesito ser una persona de nuevo.

–Está bien, ¿y qué más necesitamos?

–Utilizaremos la misma poción que El Señor Oscuro: hueso del padre, carne de un vasallo y la sangre del enemigo. Esas fueron sus palabras.

–¿Quién será el vasallo?

Ella se queda pensativa. Está claro que lo sabe, pero parece dudar de querer contármelo.

–Voy a comprar comida. Luego me lo cuentas.

Salí de casa. Hacía frío. Froté mis manos y eché mi aliento. Aún tenía algo de dinero muggle, pero creo que no podría sobrevivir con él mucho tiempo. Entré en el supermercado y cumplí mi cometido. Cogí unos cuantos caprichos, la verdad. Había adelgazado tanto en Azkabán que no tendría que preocuparme de comer sano en meses.

Cuando volví, mi madre estaba de pie, enfrente de una chimenea, y en las manos tenía una foto. Dejé las bolsas y me acerqué a ella.

–¿De dónde has sacado esta foto? No recuerdo que tuviéramos esta foto.

La cogí y me di cuenta de por qué. Esa foto me la había dado Rodolphus y yo la había modificado un poco. Bellatrix estaba tumbada en la cama conmigo en brazos. Y a su lado, estaba Tom.

–No… No es original. En la foto salía Rodolphus, pero puse a Lord Voldemort porque me parecía más adecuado.

Ella sonrió.

–En casa de Narcissa hay una de tu primer cumpleaños. Ahí sí salimos los tres. Quizá también deberíamos ir a recoger mis cosas.

Yo asiento y le devuelvo la instantánea.

–Será mejor que haga la comida, esta tarde empezaremos a buscar a la vieja Weasley.

Después de comer ambas nos sentamos en el sofá. Enciendo la chimenea a golpe de varita y cojo dos mantas. Me acerco a mi habitación para traer un cojín.

–Creo que necesito dormir un rato–indica Bellatrix–. No sabes lo cansado que es tener solo la mitad de tu alma a mi edad.

–Mamá–la llamo–, ¿puedo seguir leyendo la historia?

Ella asiente y cierra los ojos. Yo decido dejarle el sofá y me tumbo en mi cama.

 _Yo respiraba profundo, fingiendo dormir, mientras escuchaba a Voldemort servirse una copa. Parecía estar molesto conmigo. A decir verdad, nada de lo que el pensase de mí fuera de lo profesional debería afectarme. Gardner tenía razón. Claro que tenía razón. Mujer o hombre, Él solo me veía como una de sus vasallos. Daba igual que alguno de los favores que alguna vez le había hecho eran demasiado personales y demasiado femeninos. A Él no le importaba que fuera yo quien se lo hiciera mientras tuviera cuerpo de mujer. Suspiré. Él se giró a mirarme._

– _Sé que estás despierta– indicó–. Sé que llevas despierta desde que te metiste en la cama. Por alguna razón no dejas de darle vueltas a algo, pero no me dejas saber el qué. Así que, como pienso que tiene que ver conmigo, te lo preguntaré, como tu Señor, ¿tienes algún problema? –Yo abro los ojos y me incorporo–. Te pondré una copa, pero no te acostumbres._

 _Me acercó el vaso hasta la cama y se sentó en el sillón que había más cerca de mi lado de la cama. Era ginebra. Él me miraba, mas yo era incapaz de articular palabra. Mis defensas aún estaban demasiado altas como para confesarle que estaba enfadada porque Él no sentía por mí ni una décima parte de lo que yo sentía por Él. Seamos sinceros, yo le quiero. Estoy completamente enamorada de Él. No puedo hacer nada, no puedo evitarlo, no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo cambiarlo. Por mucho que pensase en William Gardner, en las tres citas tan divertidas que había tenido con él antes de acabar de aquella forma. O peor, por mucho que pensase en mi propio marido, Rod, que me quería más de lo que yo podría imaginarme que alguien iba a hacerlo. Apreté mis párpados, maldiciéndome por no quererle a él. Y, al abrirlos, allí estaba Él. Allí estaba Voldemort. Allí estaba, con su mirada penetrante, a veces azul, a veces roja, y siempre intensa._

 _Se cansó de esperar mi respuesta con una sola copa y se levantó para servirse la segunda. Comenzó a pasear por la habitación con el vaso relleno. Al llegar al tocador, se detuvo, al ver una carta, abierta, al lado del espejo. Era una carta de Rodolphus._

" _Queridísima Bellatrix,_

 _Te echo de menos. Las cosas en casa están muy solitarias. Me paso los días en el castillo Lestrange para evitar sentirme solo. Pero a quién pretendo engañar, odio dormir solo._

 _Lord Voldemort no ha vuelto a mandarme nada. No sé por qué tuve que dejarte allí sola. ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Terminarás pronto? He pensado en organizar otra fiesta en casa cuando vuelvas._

 _Anteayer estuve con los Malfoy. Parece que el matrimonio con tu hermana está a punto de anunciarse, espero que podamos ir a la fiesta de compromiso juntos._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _Rod."_

 _Voldemort hizo una bola con la carta y la tiró al suelo soltando un bufido. Yo dejé la copa sobre la mesilla._

– _Me molesta estar aquí. Ahora–le dije, al fin._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Siento que esta es una labor estúpida que podría haber hecho alguien mucho más incompetente que yo._

– _No eres quién para cuestionar mis órdenes–me recrimina._

– _No he cuestionado ninguna orden. He contestado a tu pregunta._

– _¿Es este el trato que voy a recibir de mi vasallo de aquí en adelante?_

– _Usted ha hecho una pregunta. Yo la he contestado._

 _Él lanza otra risa burlona. Me levanto para rellenar mi vaso._

– _Entonces, te preguntaré por qué crees que te he encomendado esta misión a ti._

 _Con tranquilidad, acabo lo que estaba haciendo y bebo un sorbo de ginebra. Le miro, desafiante, demostrando que no era con Lord Voldemort con quién estaba hablando, si no con Tom Riddle._

– _Porque quieres alejarme de ti–respondiendo a mi desafío, Él dio otro sorbo y levantó la ceja–. No quieres verme. No quieres tenerme cerca. No quieres que yo entre a tu despacho, con mis simples ropas de mortífaga, porque sabes que todo lo que yo haga será digno de una recompensa. Todo lo que yo haga, siguiendo tus órdenes, será brillantemente ejecutado, mucho mejor de cómo lo harían el resto de tus leales seguidores. Y sabes, oh, claro que sabes, que cada vez que entro, quieres agarrarme y tumbarme sobre tu escritorio, quitarme la túnica…_

– _Basta–exige–. No sabes lo que estás diciendo. No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que estás diciendo. Eres una niña malcriada y creída, es una conversación que ya hemos tenido en varias ocasiones. Me aburre. Tú me aburres– dejó el vaso sobre la cómoda y se volvió a sentar en el sillón._

– _Entonces–continué, para retomar la batalla–, te diré la razón be, que no es menos importante, al contrario, pero puede que te cueste un poco más admitirla, claro que ni yo misma pensaba que esa ibas a admitirla tan pronto. No quieres tenerme cerca porque te gusta estar conmigo. Te gusta hablar y conversar conmigo. Te gusta enseñarme artes oscuras porque aprendo muy rápido, y te sientes orgulloso de ti mismo. Te gusta comer conmigo, mientras narras tus planes de dominación mientras yo escucho, como una colegiala, porque comparto todo lo que piensas, y te miro con admiración, y a ti te gusta que te admire. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo que más te gusta? Que sea la única persona en el mundo que te rebata algo, que te cuestione, que te discuta. Te gusta que te haga un desplante. Te gusta que te dé mi opinión, aunque no sea la misma que la tuya, porque necesitas a alguien sincero e inteligente. Te gusto, pero te enfado, porque no soy fácil, como los demás, te enfada que me vaya a mi casa, aunque se note a leguas que quieres que me quede. Y, sobre todo, te enfada que esté casada con otro hombre. Te enfada que no piense solo en ti, que pueda posar mi mirada en otros. Te enfada que haya otro hombre que quiera quitarme la túnica y que yo pueda dejarle, porque hayas sido tan estúpido y engreído conmigo que no quiera estar a tu lado, así que me alejas tú, pensando que así ganas, que así estás por encima de mí y que si no ceno contigo es porque tú quieres. Pero sabes que es mentira. Y eso te enfada._

 _No pude menos que dibujar una media sonrisa, desafiante, mientras él, sopesaba las palabras que había dicho. Y, de pronto, se rio y comenzó a hablarme de nuevo._

– _Y yo que pensaba que estabas furiosa por las palabras de aquel sangre sucia… Has decidido olvidarlas, por lo que veo._

– _Esa era mi opción ce, Señor, pero he decidido dejarla para el final debido a su manera de preocuparse por mi estado de ánimo._

– _¿Estás borracha, Bellatrix? – yo niego con la cabeza–. ¿Sabes que creo? Que piensas que yo estoy enfadado, pero la única que tiene algo en contra del otro eres tú, por mi actitud para contigo –suelto un bufido y termino la copa–. Está bien, veamos qué piensas. Legeremens._

 _Me resisto, en vano, a que vea todo aquello que había meditado. Había meditado huir, alejarme de todo y matar a alguna bruja, solitaria, y vivir a base de poción multijugos. Había meditado matarlo. Engatusarlo, como solo yo sabía hacerlo y matarlo mientras hacíamos el amor. Había meditado dejarlo todo pasar. Y, para todo, siempre era tarde. El odio hacia Lord Voldemort había conquistado todo mi cerebro. Él me miraba, confuso. No entendía qué quería decir todo eso, todo ese pensamiento racional que ahora había compartido con Él. Y es que ese es el problema de la Legeremancia, que solo es capaz de leer el pensamiento. Que jamás podría entrar en mi corazón, para darse cuenta de que, pese a todo, estaba profunda e inmensamente enamorada de Él. Pese a Rodolphus, pese a sus desplantes, pese a mi aire de superioridad, siempre, siempre iba a estarlo._

– _Eso es traición, niña–pronunció, al fin–. Has barajado la posibilidad de matarme._

– _Eres tú quién ha querido saberlo._

– _He notado que me odias, ¿es eso cierto?_

– _Eso es lo que mi cerebro quisiera sentir. ¿Quieres saber lo que siento? Me temo que eso no podrás saberlo así. Tendrás que preguntármelo._

– _Ya te lo dije una vez, Bellatrix, no soy buen conversador._

– _Discrepo– me atrevo a decir–. Y por eso me quedaré aquí y esperaré, paciente, a que tomes tanto alcohol como necesites para preguntarme lo que realmente quieres saber. Y para no tener miedo de mi respuesta._

– _Yo no temo la respuesta de una chiquilla egocéntrica como tú._

 _Me acerco, a rellenar mi copa y con la mirada le ofrezco rellenar la suya. Él asiente y yo actúo como su sirvienta. Le rozo la mano al devolverle la bebida._

– _Tom, he de decir algo, puede que yo sí lleve suficiente alcohol en sangre, claro, que tengo algo de ventaja, gracias a Gardner. Puede que yo sea algo complicada, que mi pensamiento difiera de mi corazón, por eso te confundo– suelto una pequeña risa–, soy una mujer, es algo que suele pasarnos. En fin, no quiero andarme por las ramas. Yo sí quiero saber lo que piensas de mí y lo que sientes. Y puedo saberlo– tragué, con firmeza y le miré a los ojos–. Legeremens._

 _Entré en su cabeza, empujada por las copas que me había tomado. En ella, lo vi todo claro. Todo lo que había dicho Gardner no era más que basura. Yo tenía razón. Voldemort no solo me deseaba físicamente. Él pensaba que yo era una excelente bruja, con muchas más habilidades que el resto de mortífagos. Le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo, le gustaba conversar conmigo. Y podría volver a enumerar todo lo que antes ya le había dicho a Él, porque todo era real. Pero nunca había querido decírmelo, porque eso me otorgaba una superioridad de la que ahora iba a gozar, aunque no quisiera dármela. Sonreí. Ya no tenía nada que perder, y decidí volver al primer día que nos vimos, en Hogwarts, y al día después. Y al día de mi boda. Y a la noche de Navidad, con su mañana. Quise recordárselo todo. Terminé el encantamiento y le di un sorbo a la ginebra, para ocultar mi miedo a las consecuencias de mis actos._

– _Es la segunda razón que me das para matarte hoy, Bellatrix._

– _Lo sé._

 _Voldemort avanzó hacia mí con paso firme y sereno, hasta colocarse a escasos centímetros de mi cara, colocando su varita debajo de mi barbilla._

– _Dime un solo motivo por el que no debiera matarte ahora mismo._

– _Mi familia no volvería nunca a tus filas._

– _Podría matarlos a todos, igual que voy a hacerlo contigo._

– _Ni los Lestrange –Él levantó la ceja, dándome a entender que poco le importaban los Black y los Lestrange. Yo hice una pausa, sosteniéndole la mirada, esperando a que fuera Él quien hiciera el siguiente movimiento– ¡Mátame! – exigí, cuando se me agotó la paciencia–. ¡Hágalo! ¡Ya te lo pedí una vez y no fuiste capaz! ¡Ten agallas y hazlo!_

 _El tiempo se dilató y ambos seguimos desafiándonos con las pupilas. De pronto, Voldemort contrajo los segundos y rompió el espacio que había entre su rostro y el mío. De pronto, sentí sus labios contra los míos, su mano en mi cadera, su lengua en mi boca, su pecho apretando el mío. Tiró la varita al suelo y me cogió, me cogió como los príncipes cogen a las princesas, y me llevó a la cama._

– _Te quiero– se me escapó entre besos –. Te quiero más de lo que nunca imaginé que se puede querer a nadie._

 _Él me contestó con sus besos bajo mi oreja, mientras una de sus manos subía peligrosamente por debajo de mi camisón._

– _¿Qué significa esto? –le pregunté, cuando mi ropa yacía junto a la suya en el suelo– ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora?_

– _Ahora eres mía, Bella, solo mía. Por encima de todos, de todo. Eres de mi posesión. Desde siempre y para siempre._

 _Me desperté, casi soñando, con sus labios sobre mi frente. Las primeras luces del día bañaban la estancia. No quise moverme. Notaba el calor de sus brazos a mi alrededor. Él suspiró._

– _Ojalá pudiera quererte como tú me quieres a mí–murmuró–, ojalá pudiera quererte como te mereces._

* * *

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer! Agradecería que me contaseis qué vais pensando de la historia en los comentarios, más ahora que estoy pensando en traducirla a inglés y subirla desde el principio, a una historia separada (no dejaría de subirla en español).**


	9. Un viaje a las Highlands

**Un viaje a las Highlands**

 _Todo era como un sueño. Habíamos vuelto a Inglaterra, y yo llevaba tres días en casa de Lord Voldemort, sin avisar a nadie de mi llegada, y pocos conocían la de Él. Era nuestra luna de miel. Éramos felices. Y si nuestras ansias de dominio (no debo echar balones fuera, yo también deseaba ese mundo utópico en el que los magos, los auténticos magos, reinaban en el mundo y, por encima de todos ellos, Lord Voldemort y yo, a su lado, como su mano derecha, como su reina) no estuvieran por encima de lo demás, ese hubiera sido nuestro paraíso._

– _No podemos seguir así_ _– me comentó, una noche, cuando los dos nos acurrucábamos, desnudos, frente al fuego de su dormitorio–, necesito volver al trabajo. Y necesito que tú vuelvas al tuyo._

– _¿En América? –pregunté, aterrada de que me fuera a mandarme allí, lejos de Él, otra vez._

– _No–contestó, sonriendo–. Te quedarás en Inglaterra y me encargaré de que el resto de mortífagos te traten con el respeto que ahora mereces. Aunque nadie conocerá lo que realmente ocurre. Diremos que lo has hecho por méritos propios._

– _¿Qué? –me levanté, apartándome bruscamente de Él, agarrando la manta que nos servía a los dos– ¿Insinúas que la razón por la que vas a nombrarme tu mano derecha es porque nos acostamos juntos? Si es ese el motivo, prefiero quedarme como estoy._

 _Él se ríe y yo sigo alejándome, busca de mi ropa._

– _No es la única razón, si es lo que quieres oír._

– _Nunca fui ese tipo de mujer y no voy a serlo. Cuando me des una lista de buenos motivos por los que ocuparé ese puesto me encantaría oírla junto al resto de mis compañeros. Mientras tanto, es mejor que vuelva a mi casa._

– _Bella, no puedes irte así._

– _¡Mírame! – Él levantó una ceja y giró la cabeza._

– _Bellatrix, vuelve aquí, aún no hemos discutido lo que va a pasar con Lestrange._

– _¿Conmigo o con mi marido? – lo pregunté con retintín porque sabía perfectamente lo celoso y posesivo que se ponía cuando algo le recordaba que yo, en realidad, le pertenecía a otro hombre._

 _Él se levantó, cogió otra manta y se acercó a mí, agarrándome del brazo y cambiando su mirada a otra mucho más enfadada._

– _Vuelves a tu tono de niña malcriada, por lo que veo. Él no puede tocarte. No puede casi mirarte. No puede besarte. No puede dormir en la misma habitación que tú, ¿me oyes? ¡Nada! Eres de mi posesión, ¿entiendes?_

 _Yo me solté como pude y traspasé la puerta._

– _Él es mi marido. Y yo no soy posesión de nadie. Hablaré con él, pero no espere que no reclame sus derechos._

 _Me fui antes de que pudiera contestarme. No estaba dispuesta a que se me degradase de tal manera. ¿Estaba enamorada de Él? Sí, pero eso no era motivo para tratarme así o para pensar que podría ser su títere. Si quería ascenderme que lo hiciera, pero con motivos que nadie pudiera discutirme. A los Slytherin siempre se nos ha tachado de ambiciosos a cualquier precio. Y lo éramos, lo somos, pero jamás permitiré que se me pueda acusar de ser quien soy por acostarme con alguien, hay precios que no estoy dispuesta a pagar ni yo, ni nadie que pertenezca a la noble casa de Salazar._

 _Llegué a casa y saqué mi varita. En realidad, estaba tan cansada que no me venía mal un poco de descanso en mi propia habitación, con mis cosas, mis sábanas y mis elfos domésticos._

– _¿Bellatrix? –escuché que dijo Rodolphus cuando puse el pie en el primer escalón–. ¡Oh Bellatrix has vuelto! ¡Querida!_

 _Bajó corriendo y me abrazó, cogiéndome y haciéndome volar por los aires._

– _Vaya, hola Rodolphus, yo también me alegro de verte._

 _No sabía qué contestarle, en el fondo de mi corazón tenía miedo de las represalias de Voldemort, no conmigo, sino con él. Después de lo que sabía, no creo que se atreviese a hacerme daño, pero nada le impedía maldecir a Rod, torturarlo o incluso matarlo._

– _Estás preciosa– continúa, cuando ya me ha bajado–, ¡si supieras lo solitaria que está la casa sin ti!_

 _Se inclinó y me besó. No se lo impedí, pero tampoco lo alargué más de lo necesario._

– _Rod, vamos arriba, estoy cansada._

– _¿No quieres cenar nada? Haré que te lo lleven a la habitación si quieres._

– _No, da igual, me duele la cabeza, solo quiero descansar, ¿puedes pedir que me suban el equipaje a mi cuarto, por favor?_

 _Él asiente y yo subo despacio las escaleras. Qué iba a hacer con él. Estaba tan obnubilada por los días pasados con Tom que no había pensado qué decirle. ¿Querría Lord Voldemort que me mudase con Él? Pasase lo que pasase, el Señor Oscuro no iba a compartirme. Ni yo iba a jugar a dos bandas._

 _Me tumbé en mi cama. "Ahora podría volverme loca, ya lo pensaré mañana" me dije. Despacio y con desgana, tiré mi túnica al suelo y me puse el camisón._

– _Nox–suspiré._

 _Pasaron varios días desde la última vez que hablé con el Señor Oscuro. Ni Rodolphus ni yo recibimos noticias de ningún trabajo esa semana. Yo comenzaba a impacientarme, ¿no pensaba nombrarme oficialmente su mano derecha? ¿No pensaba hablar con Rodolphus? Me había mostrado esquiva, no era excesivamente complicado, pero él ya comenzaba a olerse algo._

– _Quizá deberíamos aprovechar y visitar a mis tíos del norte–propuso Rod durante el desayuno del décimo día–, y así aprovechamos para pasar algo de tiempo juntos._

– _Qué tontería, pasamos juntos todos los días._

– _No me refiero a ese tipo de juntos – yo negué con la cabeza mientras él levantaba una ceja–. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

– _Sabes que odio ese tipo de preguntas, puedes decirme lo que quieras._

– _¿Pasó algo cuando yo me marché de Estados Unidos que no quieras contarme?_

– _¿A qué te refieres?_

– _Antes de marcharme estábamos bien, parecía más una segunda luna de miel, permíteme decir, mejor que la primera, y ahora no haces más que esquivarme. Ni siquiera duermes en nuestra cama desde hace dos días._

– _¿Qué tontería es esa? Estoy como siempre, Rodolphus._

– _¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Llevabas tiempo sin llamarme por mi nombre completo –él se limpia la boca con la servilleta y se levanta, para ponerse a mi lado, cogiéndome la mano –. Bellatrix, soy tu marido, te quiero, no quisiera verme obligado a usar ciertos hechizos que he conocido en tu ausencia._

 _Yo levanto una ceja y le sostengo la mirada._

– _¿Qué clase de hechizos?_

– _Magia poderosa y peligrosa. Adictiva, por lo que he oído. Te permiten entrar en la mente de quien quieras y verlo todo._

 _Me levanté y aparté mis manos de las suyas._

– _¡No te atreverías! –le reté, intentando mostrarme consternada por su amenaza y porque él conociera ese tipo de magia._

– _Tu actitud me obliga a ello. ¡Soy tu esposo! ¡Tengo derechos! ¡Y si esto va a ser nuestro matrimonio entonces será mejor terminarlo!_

– _¿Solo por pasar diez días lejos de ti ya quieres irte? ¿Y tú dices que me quieres? Eres un mentiroso. Y un desagradecido. ¡Yo soy Bellatrix Black! Tienes suerte de que me casase contigo… ¡No vuelvas a amenazarme o te juro que…_

– _¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¿Vas a ir corriendo tras las túnicas de Voldemort? ¡Él no va a protegerte de mí! ¡Yo soy tu marido! ¿Me oyes?_

 _Yo busqué en mi bata, hasta dar con mi varita y la apunté directamente hacia él._

– _No necesito a Voldemort para protegerme, puedo hacerlo sola. Soy mucho más poderosa que tú. Soy mejor bruja que tú._

 _Él también sacó su varita y me apuntó._

– _No quiero pelear, Bellatrix, lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. No me obligues._

 _Los dos mantuvimos la tensión. Yo tampoco quería pelear. Quería tener a Rod de mi lado, ¡claro que quería! Pero tampoco podía cumplir sus exigencias. Conforme pasaban los días se me hacía más duro. Verlo, al cambiarse, al salir del baño, o cuando me lo encontraba, leyendo, con la camisa del pijama medio desabrochada, en la biblioteca, con una copa de ginebra a la mitad. Estaba enamorada de Lord Voldemort, y no podía cambiar eso, pero Rod me gustaba, era guapo, atractivo y estaba loco por mí. Hasta en ese momento me estaba volviendo loca por su cuerpo._

– _Está bien– decidí, mientras bajaba la varita–, iremos a pasar el fin de semana a la casa de tus tíos. Pero volveremos de inmediato si el Señor Oscuro nos necesita. Le diré a los elfos que preparen nuestras cosas, envía un búho, nos apareceremos a la hora de comer._

 _Él sonrió y se acercó a darme un beso. Giré la cara, in extremis, para conseguir que llegara a mi mejilla. Yo me retiré para buscar a los siervos, mientras él se quedó allí para terminar el desayuno mientras leía el periódico. Pocas veces bajaba a desayunar con él, como mujer casada me gusta que me suban el desayuno a la cama, pero ese día tenía la esperanza de recibir, aunque fuera, una nota de Tom. Bueno, claro, del Señor Oscuro, no de mi Tom._

 _Suspiré mientras subía las escaleras y llegué a la habitación para seleccionar un par de vestidos. Los Lestrange del norte eran más ricos (si cabe) que los del sur. Además, su único hijo, Dougal, murió en un accidente con tan solo cinco años, por lo que Rod y Rabastan eran sus únicos herederos. Era mi deber trabajar amistad con ellos y conocer sus posesiones, algún día serían mías. Perdón, nuestras._

 _Le escribí un búho a Narcissa para contarle mis planes. Faltaba poco para su fiesta de compromiso. Sigo sin querer a Malfoy como cuñado, pero al menos ya le ha jurado obediencia al Señor Oscuro. No sé si Cissy seguirá mis pasos como mortífaga, más está bastante claro que no será tan fácil de enseñar como lo fui yo._

 _Bajé al hall a la hora acordada. Nuestras pertenencias ya habían sido enviadas a las Tierras Altas escocesas. Agarré la mano de Rod y nos marchamos._

 _Todo el servicio de los Lestrange había salido a recibirnos. Recarus Lestrange y su esposa Geillis, de soltera MacQuoid, (de quien provenía la finca) eran un matrimonio ya anciano pero con mucha clase. Recarus llevaba el kilt mágico de la zona, mientras que ella le acompañaba con una túnica a juego y los restos de lo que fue una abundante melena pelirroja, caía, canoso, por sus hombros._

– _¡Queridos sobrinos! –exclamó Geillis al vernos –. ¡Qué alegría recibiros! ¡Bellatrix, cada día más guapa! Venga, pasad, la aparición os habrá dejado exhaustos, enseguida os serviremos algo caliente._

– _¡Murtagh, venga, té para mis sobrinos! –demandó, mirando a uno de sus sirvientes. Después, se dirigió a mí– estos elfos… Cuanto más permisiva eres, más quieren._

– _Rodolphus, Bellatrix, es un placer veros –saludó Recarus –. Hacedle caso a Geillis, no os quedéis aquí a la intemperie, pasad, estáis en vuestra casa._

 _Seguimos a nuestros anfitriones. Yo nunca había tenido el placer de visitarles. La mansión MacQuoid era, en realidad, un castillo, situado a media altura de una colina, la cual era toda de su propiedad. Se notaba el aire escocés, tan sobrio, tan campestre, lo adoraba. Al entrar, en el hall, había unas preciosas escaleras, en el centro de la sala, que se abrían al acabar en la parte superior hacia las dos alas superiores. Pasamos a lo que ellos habían decidido que era la sala de estar, que estaba justo a la derecha del hall, antes de pasar al salón de té y con una puerta que comunicaba directamente con el comedor. Nos ofrecieron asiento junto al fuego. Encima de él, presidiendo la sala, había un precioso retrato del matrimonio con su pequeño hijo. El niño tenía una risueña expresión infantil, con una graciosa mata de pelo pelirroja, del mismo tono que la que tenía su madre en ese cuadro. Su padre, los miraba con orgullo, en lo alto. A diferencia de ellos, el pequeño de la vieja generación Lestrange estaba calvo, con algo de barba. Era el menos cambiado del matrimonio._

– _Bueno, jóvenes, ¿qué tal la vida de casados?_ –nos preguntó mientras con la varita azuzaba el fuego.

– _No nos podemos quejar_ –respondió Rod– _, tío Recarus, aunque a decir verdad, hemos estado tan ocupados que no hemos tenido tiempo para aburrirnos, ¿verdad, Bella?_

 _Casi abro la boca para protestar, seguía sin gustarme que me llamase Bella, pero al ver la cariñosa mirada de sus tíos, decidí limitarme a asentir._

– _¿Ocupados? ¿Cómo es eso, Rod? –preguntó, extrañada, la mujer._

– _Se refiere a compromisos sociales, Geillis, por supuesto–mentí, antes de que mi marido metiese la pata._

– _Ah, claro, por supuesto, he oído que tu hermana está apunto de comprometerse con el hijo de Abraxas Malfoy._

 _Seguimos la conversación mientras los elfos nos servían el té. No quise mencionar nada de nuestras nuevas tareas y ocupaciones políticas. Aunque Recarus fuera el hermano de uno de los primeros seguidores de Voldemort, no estaba completamente segura de que el matrimonio comparta nuestros ideales y para muchos no es agradable hablar del tema._

 _Después de cenar, Rod y su tío se quedaron en la mesa (como era costumbre) durante más tiempo que las damas. Yo volví con Geillis a la sala donde habíamos estado antes, pero enseguida comencé a notar que deseaba retirarse._

– _¿De verdad no te importa quedarte sola, mi querida sobrina?_

– _Por supuesto que no, tía Geillis._

– _Me alegra mucho que te casaras con mi sobrino, siempre quise una niña en la familia. Pero nada, los Lestrange lo tienen en la sangre, nada más que hombres que continúen el apellido_ – _respondió resignada, aunque bromeando_ –. _Aunque ahora tengo a toda una mujer –se acerca para darme un beso–. Buenas noches, Bellatrix._

– _Buenas noches, tía Geillis._

 _Uno de los elfos salió del comedor, con una bandeja en la mano._

– _Eh… Lo siento… Lo siento, lo siento señorita Bellatrix, pensé que ya se había retirado, lo siento, no… no volveré a molestarla._

 _Yo negué con la cabeza, con gesto de desaprobación y me dejé caer en uno de los sofás._

– _Ya que estás aquí sírveme una copa de ginebra y déjame sola._

 _Me obedeció sin rechistar y volvió al comedor por algún motivo que desconozco. Al pasar, dejó la puerta abierta. Sin querer, comencé a escuchar la conversación de mi marido._

– _¿Estás de acuerdo, entonces, con lo que tu padre apoya?_ – _escuché que preguntaba Recarus._

– _Por supuesto, tío, no podemos dejar que nos sigan dejando en la sombra un puñado de enclenques muggles y sangres sucias._

– _No, claro, desde luego que no._

– _El Señor Oscuro es cada vez más poderoso y tiene más seguidores. No sé exactamente cómo están las cosas en Escocia, pero en los Estados Unidos cada vez tiene más adeptos._

– _¿Los conociste en tu viaje?_

– _Sí, trabajé mucho y conseguí mucha información del MACUSA, no es por echarme flores, pero gracias a mí, es muy probable que caiga antes que el propio ministerio británico._

 _Rodolphus, a veces tan engreído como Lucius Malfoy. Si cae el MACUSA desde luego que no sería gracias a él sino a mí._

– _¿Hay un líder allí?_

– _Sí, un hombre que conoció a Lord Voldemort al principio, cuando casi no era conocido, un tal Dagger. Si te unes a nosotros, podría mover algunos hilos para que fueras el líder aquí en Escocia._

– _Hijo, por mucho que comparta vuestras ideas, no creo que sea sabio por mi parte unirme a una guerra ahora, soy demasiado viejo._

– _Tío, el Señor Oscuro te llenaría de inmensas riquezas y de poder inconmensurable cuando termine._

– _¿Está tu esposa al tanto de tus actividades?_

– _Mi esposa es la primera mujer que ha seguido a Lord Voldemort._

 _Yo me enorgullecí al escuchar aquello._

– _Escúchame bien, hijo, no os dejéis cegar por sus promesas. Lord Voldemort es solo una persona y no hará nada por vosotros que no piense que vais a pagarle, ¿me oyes? Construid algo para vosotros, sin depender de nadie._

 _Oigo a Rodolphus levantarse de la silla._

– _El tedio y tu rutina te ha cegado. No es un mundo gobernado por muggles lo que quiero dejarles a mis hijos._

 _Escucho como deja la copa en la mesa y tira la servilleta._

– _¡Si no dejas esa tontería no tendrás hijos a los que dejarle nada!_ – _le rechista Recarus, pero sé que Rod está ciego de furia por fallar en su intento de convertir a su tío en mortífago._

 _Me aparto de la puerta antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de que les escuchaba. Disimulé mirando al fuego._

– _Bella, no sabía que estabas aquí–me dijo al verme–, sola._

– _No te preocupes por mí, me apetecía tomarme una copa y tía Geillis estaba cansada, no la culpo._

– _Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana iremos a recorrer la finca en escoba. Sé que no es tu medio de transporte favorito, pero siempre será mejor que caminar._

 _Suspiré y le hice caso._

 _Paramos a comer en lo alto de la colina. Hacía un día espléndido para un picnic. Rod había ido con su tío a cazar esa mañana y al final, Geillis y yo habíamos subido caminando._

– _Había olvidado que eres el mejor cazador de la familia, Rodolphus._

– _Tuve el mejor maestro._

– _Hacerme la pelota no va a conseguir que te deje la finca a ti solo, zorro, os dije que serían para mi ahijado, el primero de mis sobrinos nietos._

 _Los dos se llevaban muy bien. Casi diría que se llevaba mejor con él que con su propio padre. Rod había pasado muchos veranos en Escocia con ellos, y en Navidad toda la familia subía para celebrar las fiestas allí. Rod quiso invitarlos a la fiesta que dimos nosotros, pero al final no pudieron venir._

 _Estuvimos allí hasta después del té. Era un sitio muy agradable para construir una segunda vivienda. Algún día la mitad de esa colina iba a ser mía. Suspiré, cerrando los ojos mientras miraba al sol._

– _Creo que será mejor que me marche–dijo Geillis– no me gusta dejar que los elfos organicen solos la cena._

– _Bajaré contigo–me ofrecí._

– _Oh, no te preocupes, cariño, no es necesario, disfruta del día._

 _Los chicos no tardaron también en retirarse, pero yo no tenía ganas de bajar tan temprano, así que prometí bajar antes de que anocheciese, aunque nunca le había tenido miedo a caminar en la oscuridad, y entonces que ya conocía las tres maldiciones más peligrosas, menos, mas tampoco podía llegar tarde a la cena. A decir verdad, en casa de los Lestrange escoceses todo era mucho más noble, protocolario y refinado que en mi casa o en la de Rod. Y nunca pensé que eso fuera posible._

 _Para bajar había que pasar por una pequeña zona boscosa, que parecía mucho más sencilla por la mañana que con las luces del atardecer. Así que aceleré el paso para no perderme. Comencé a escuchar ruidos en los matorrales._

– _Rod, si eres tú, venga, va a anochecer, no quiero llegar tarde a la cena._

 _Pero no salió nadie._

– _Está bien, yo seguiré mi camino, no pienso excusarte delante de tus tíos._

 _De pronto una sombra se apareció delante de mí y yo agarré instintivamente mi varita._

– _Por fin te encuentro– era Lord Voldemort–. No te encontré en tu casa, ni mi llamada parecía hacer efecto – me cogió el brazo– ¿qué le has hecho a tu brazo?_

 _Entonces lo recordé. Había un hechizo de protección sobre la finca. Y eso no permitía la llamada de nuestro Señor hiciera efecto._

– _Ya veo, un hechizo sobre estas tierras. Muy sabio, Recarus Lestrange. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para venir, Bella?_

– _Nadie._

– _¿Y entonces por qué estáis aquí?_

– _Llevábamos diez días sin saber de usted. No creímos que fuera a necesitar nada hasta el lunes._

– _Bella, Bella, Bella_ – comenzó a reprocharme, negando con la cabeza, con mi brazo aún en su mano–… _Creí que ya sabías que de ti puedo necesitar en cualquier momento, en cualquier sitio._

 _Se acercó a mí y me besó. Yo le respondí al beso, claro, y me di el gusto de agarrarle por la cintura._

– _Bien–me dijo, al separarse de mí– veo que todo sigue igual. ¿Dónde está Rodolphus?_

– _En la casa, y yo debería irme también._

– _Escúchame, nos veremos esta noche, después de la cena, sal al jardín, te encontraré._

 _Yo asentí y me marché sonriente: Voldemort había venido a verme a mí. Había venido hasta Escocia por mí. Ya no temía porque no tuviera razones para nombrarme su mano derecha, sabía que eso significaba que iba a hacerlo y que iba a pasar por el aro que tan claramente le dibujé unas noches atrás._

 _Bajé nerviosa, la cena se me había hecho eterna. De nuevo los caballeros se quedaron charlando en el comedor mientras las damas nos retiramos a la sala de estar. Esa noche la que supuestamente estaba cansada, fui yo. Tía Geillis me disculpó sin hacer preguntas y yo salí con el corazón desbocado. Llevaba un vestido burdeos, con una chaquetilla, collar y guantes negros. Y tacones. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y corrí hacia Él al verle. Nos besamos._

– _Tenía miedo de que estuvieras enfadado conmigo_ – le dije, tras un largo rato en sus brazos _._

– _No puedo negarte que estoy molesto, pero antes he visto en la cabeza de Lestrange que no ha pasado nada entre vosotros._

– _Cumplí sus órdenes, Señor._

– _¿Solo lo has hecho por eso, Bella?– yo sonreí y me sonrojé al negar con la cabeza–. Por otro lado, me gusta ver que mis seguidores siguen manteniendo lazos con la familia. Eso me da poder._

– _Señor, anoche, por error, escuché una conversación de Rod con su tío. No parece que quiera apoyar su causa._

– _Sí, también he visto eso. No nos apoya, pero tampoco está en nuestra contra, Bella. Tarde o temprano todos tendrán que decidirse, no estoy preocupado ahora por eso. Demos un paseo– me pide, ofreciéndome el brazo._

– _¿Puedo preguntarte por qué has venido?_

– _No– yo bajé la cabeza ante su negativa–, no voy a darte ese gusto, señorita engreída._

 _Levanté la vista y sonreí._

– _Son unas tierras magníficas–declaró mirando a su alrededor–. ¿Serán para vosotros? Sé que no tienen más herederos que Rodolphus y Rabastan– yo dudé un momento en si contestar. No iba a gustarle la respuesta–. ¿Y bien?_

– _Eh… Será para el primero que… Para el que…_

– _Déjate de tonterías, ¿para el primero que qué?_

– _Para el primero que tenga un hijo._

 _Voldemort se paró en seco. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Me miró y yo levanté los hombros._

– _Bueno, lo primero que haré será dejar estéril a Rabastan. No me mires así, él no lo sabrá. Luego ya veremos. Estas tierras me gustan demasiado, supongo que se me ocurrirá algo._

Cerré el libro mientras bostezaba.

–Deberíamos ponernos manos a la obra _–_ dijo Bellatrix, al ver que ya había vuelto _–._ ¿Alguna idea del paradero de Molly?

 _–_ No– respondí con sinceridad–. Pero, si he aprendido algo de ti es que bastaría con leerle la mente a cualquiera que pueda conocerla, ¿no es así?

Mi madre sonríe.

–Venga, te enseñaré, tranquila, no pondré ningún obstáculo. Sé que tienes poder suficiente.

Yo suspiro y la miro a los ojos.

–Legeremens.

 _Me veo de pequeña, en brazos de Bellatrix, ella sonríe mientras me mece. Me veo bostezando, quedándome dormida en su regazo. Bella me deja en la cuna, una cuna en la que me sorprendo al ver que tiene grabadas una D y una L, mientras una sombra aparece tras ella._

– _Bella, es tarde, necesitas descansar– era Rodolphus. Ambos están más desmejorados que lo que había visto esa misma tarde–. Yo me levantaré la próxima vez._

Quise quedarme allí, pero de pronto todo se desvaneció.

–Es suficiente, jovencita. Soy un libro abierto para ti, pero ya te dije una vez que iremos por partes.

Yo asiento, pero las preguntas vuelven a hacer una montaña en mi cabeza.

–No se te da mal. Obviamente era de esperar– mira el reloj de la pared–. Ahora es tarde. Mañana por la mañana iremos en busca de cualquiera. Ni siquiera notarán su ausencia. Con leerles la mente con cuidado e ir directamente al grano, será suficiente. La mayoría de gente no es consciente de que alguien se ha metido en su cerebro.

–¿A quién se lo haremos?

–¿Ronald Weasly? Siempre dijeron que era el más tonto de la familia.

–No lo niego, pero su mujer es la Ministra de Magia.

–Tienes razón… Bueno podemos probar con algún conocido de la familia. O… –mi madre sonríe, dándome a entender que tiene una idea–. En casa de los Potter hay un par de elfos domésticos, será más fácil entrar en cualquiera de sus diminutas mentes.

–Pensaba que ya no había elfos trabajando en las casas.

–Ahora los tienen contratados, ¡con derechos y todo! ¿Lo puedes creer? Esta nueva sociedad es inconcebible…

–Mamá– la llamo, con algo de reparo–, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? –ella levanta las cejas–. ¿Por qué en mi cuna había una D y una L? ¿No me has dicho que mi apellido siempre ha sido Black?

–Sí, siempre lo ha sido, pero no fue algo que supiera todo el mundo.

–¿Insinúas que quienes me regalaron esa cuna pensaban que yo era hija de Rodolphus?

Bellatrix asiente.

–Ahora, vamos, es hora de cenar.

* * *

 **A.N.: gracias por la lectura! Deja una review ;)**


	10. Cleopatra

**Cleopatra**

 _Septiembre 1973_

 _Era mi cumpleaños y mi primer aniversario de bodas. Amanecí y Rod me trajo el desayuno a la cama cuando lo pedí. Al dejarlo en la cama me abrazó y me besó con cariño, me besó suave, con miedo._

– _Feliz cumpleaños, Bellatrix_ _– me susurró al oído–. Y feliz aniversario._

 _Yo sonreí e intenté apartarme un poco, sabía lo que él quería y una parte de mí quería aceptar. Pero en seguida pensé en Lord Voldemort y respiré hondo. Aunque no sirvió de nada. Comenzó a besarme el cuello. Dulce, tierno. Cada beso era un disparo a mis defensas. Un disparo certero. Y las derribó todas. Cuando no pude más, empujé la bandeja, tirándola de la cama y me puse sobre él._

– _Esa es mi chica._

 _Hice que se callara con un beso. Si todo se paraba, si por un momento yo hubiera pensado, no hubiera pasado nada, solo hubieran sido unos besos tontos. Pero entre Rodolphus y yo nada era tonto._

 _Me levanté y agarré mi bata beige de satén, colgada en la percha de la puerta. Miré a mi marido. Comencé a sentir pánico. Lord Voldemort lo había dejado bien claro: yo era de su posesión, nadie podía tocarme, nadie. Toqué el anillo de mi dedo. Estaba caliente. Agarré la varita y recompuse la bandeja. Me senté en el borde de la cama, con mi cara entre las manos, mostrando la preocupación con mi postura. Sentí las manos de Rod acariciando mi espalda._

– _Te echaba de menos, Bellatrix._

 _Noté como se movía hacia mí. Me abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo jugué con su pelo, sin mirarle. Me sentía mal. Él no se merece esto. Puede que sí fuera una niña malcriada e infantil, como decía Tom, que fuera una niña engreída y egoísta y que Rod fuera la víctima inocente._

– _A veces te noto lejos de mí. Desde que nos prometimos supe que no ibas a quererme nunca, lo vi en tus ojos, que nunca ibas a quererme como yo te quiero. Pero luego, estos momentos que me das son míos. Son nuestros, Bella– se giró, me giró y volvimos a quedarnos frente a frente–. Y nunca seremos un matrimonio normal, y menos ahora que ambos somos mortífagos, pero yo te quiero y sé que tú sientes algo por mí. Aunque lo escondas y lo quieras negar, lo sé. Y también sé que me voy a agarrar a ese sentimiento el resto de mi vida. Tú eres la luz de mi vida, no puedes faltarme, Bella. No sé qué darte para que no te vayas, así que lo único que voy a hacer es pedírtelo: por favor, Bellatrix Lestrange, no me faltes nunca._

 _Se me cae una lágrima. Por qué no puedo estar enamorada de él. Por qué no puedo quererle como quiero a Lord Voldemort. Cierro los ojos y él me abraza._

– _Vamos a desayunar– me dice, al separarnos._

 _Mis padres habían organizado la fiesta de mi vigésimo segundo cumpleaños. Era un baile de disfraces. Yo había elegido un atuendo de reina, como debía ser, yo era Cleopatra. Una reina egipcia, conocida por los muggles, quienes no saben que no solo era una gran gobernadora sino también la mejor bruja del mundo antiguo. El vestido era verde, de manga francesa, con ciertos detalles de serpiente en tonos dorados (bien es sabido que, aunque por esos tiempos no existiese Howgarts o Salazar Slytherin, este era descendiente de la faraona, de ahí su adoración a los reptiles, y que por lo tanto ella era una Slytherin, como yo). Además, me había puesto una peluca negra, lisa, algo extraña para mí, con algunos acabados en dorado y con piedras preciosas, simulando las que llevaba Cleopatra. También mi maquillaje se ajustaba al suyo. La perfecta raya del ojo negra, mucho más larga y gruesa de lo habitual y la sombra en tonos malvas. No quise dejar ningún detalle al azar, todo tenía que ser perfecto._

 _Rod, para acompañarme, se vistió de general romano, Marco Antonio, un pobre soldado que siempre estuvo a merced de la reina del Nilo. Ese día se había afeitado, ya no lucía esa atractiva barba de varios días. Al verlo, al principio me reí de él, pero me respondió besándome, haciendo que los restos de crema de afeitar me manchasen el rostro y me di cuenta de que me gusta de las dos formas._

 _Llegué de las últimas, era mi deber como homenajeada. Los presentes se rindieron en aplausos al vernos pasar. Yo eché un vistazo en la sala. Reconocí a la mayoría, pese a los disfraces. Al fondo, en una esquina, estaba Lord Voldemort. Sonreí al verlo, ya me había advertido que me esperaba una sorpresa: a juego conmigo y, a sabiendas de que Rodolphus había sido degradado a plebeyo, Lord Voldemort había colocado una corona laureada en su sien y unas túnicas romanas de lo más elegantes, no llevaba uniforme de batalla, para dejar claro quién era el emperador, quién era Él, el único comparable a Julio César y que, en esa fiesta, había decidido suplantarle. Tampoco era un muggle, como dicen los libros de historia, sino un poderoso hechicero cuyo único error fue ignorar las señales que advertían de su inminente apuñalamiento. Error que, obviamente, Lord Voldemort no iba a cometer._

 _Mis padres, Narcissa y Andrómeda se acercaron enseguida a nosotros. Los Black iban de negro y verde, con trajes a conjunto de corte medieval, representando a los reyes de Francia Enrique II y Catalina de Médicis, quienes, por supuesto, también eran unos prodigiosos brujos. Mis hermanas, por dejar la realeza a un lado, se disfrazaron de Perséfone, diosa del Inframundo, y Afrodita, diosa del Amor. De nuevo, los Sagrados Veintiocho se habían congregado en la misma sala, la elegancia y la clase rebosaban esa noche. Rabastan y su padre fueron los siguientes en saludarnos. Me preguntaba si Voldemort ya había cumplido su propósito._

 _Estaba charlando con mis hermanas cuando el pesado de James Parkinson derramó una copa en el vestido de mi hermana Andrómeda. Rápidamente, le aconsejé que subiéramos a su habitación, yo le ayudaría a quitar la mancha cuanto antes. Se quitó el vestido y miraba como hechizaba con cuidado la tela, cuando me agarró la mano._

– _Me alegra ver que estás enamorada– dijo, de repente._

– _¿Qué?– pregunté extrañada._

– _El día de tu boda me negaste que estabas enamorada de Rod, pero últimamente tu mirada tiene un brillo espléndido, propio de una novia, me alegro verdaderamente, Bella._

– _No digas tonterías, no estoy enamorada de Rodolphus._

– _Entonces será otro a quien quieres, pero soy tu hermana pequeña, te conozco._

 _Yo suspiré. ¿Tanto se me notaba? Al menos no parecía saber quién era._

– _No lo negaré, hermanita, pero no hablemos de eso, no es correcto que una señorita ame a un hombre estando casada con otro._

– _Bella, no puedes hacer eso, deberías divorciarte y casarte con tu enamorado. También se nota que es un amor correspondido._

– _¡No puedo hacer eso!_

– _Si lo dices por el honor de la familia, tranquila, corren otros tiempos, lo entenderán. ¿O es que tu galán no quiere casarse contigo? ¿Es eso, Bella? ¿Ese hombre es tan canalla que no va a responder por sus actos?_

 _Yo suelto su mano y me levanto indignada._

– _¡No! ¡Claro que no es un canalla! Es solo que…_

 _No pude finalizar la frase. Por supuesto que me hubiera gustado hacer todo lo que Andrómeda dijo. Casarme con Lord Voldemort era mi sueño. Que él se atreviese a desafiar a mi familia, a Rodolphus, a toda la alta sociedad mágica, todo por mí..._

– _No podemos hacer eso._

 _Mi hermana se acerca a mí y me abraza._

– _Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Te mereces ser feliz, Bella, todos nos lo merecemos._

 _Terminé de limpiar el vestido y ambas volvimos a la fiesta. Pasó un rato hasta que el Señor Oscuro se acercó a mí._

– _Bonita fiesta, señora Lestrange. Felicidades– su voz, tenue, profunda, en mi oído provocó un escalofrío. Solo su olor ya era capaz de derribarme–. Quisiera hablar con usted. A solas._

 _Asentí, levemente, temerosa. ¿Y si ya sabía lo que había ocurrido esta mañana? ¿Y si iba a castigarme? Me agarró de la mano y me sacó de la fiesta, a la terraza. Me temblaban las piernas._

– _Vuélvete._

 _Miré al horizonte, a la luna, mientras notaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Algo frío tocó mi pecho._

– _Felicidades, Bella._

 _Yo lo toqué Y agaché la cabeza para poder verlo. Era un colgante, la calavera de un Fénix Irlandés o Augarey, como muchos lo llaman. Tenía el acabado en plata y los ojos eran dos esmeraldas relucientes. Sonreí y abracé a Voldemort. Él me aprieta contra su cuerpo y quise pensar que también sonreía. Pensé en lo que Andrómeda me había dicho. Mi hermana tenía razón, me merecía ser feliz. El problema era que mi felicidad era distinta a la que Él quería._

– _Bellatrix, no sabía dónde te habías met…– El Señor Oscuro me apartó al escuchar la voz de Rodolphus y… ¿se había sonrojado? Rod nos miraba confuso–. Lo siento, mi Señor, esperaré dentro._

 _Mi marido se fue, contrariado, pero a la vez no quiso decir nada más por miedo. Pude haberme metido en su mente, mas decidí respetarlo. Yo me apoyé en la barandilla y suspiré. Una parte de mí pensó que lo que acababa de ocurrir era de lo más gracioso, Voldemort era "el otro" y mi marido acababa de encontrarnos juntos._

– _Si te atreves a reírte, te tiro balcón abajo– yo negué con la cabeza rápidamente._

 _Él hizo un amago de marcharse, por lo bochornoso de la situación, pero yo no quise que nuestro momento acabase tan pronto._

– _¿Tienes un cigarrillo?– le pedí, Él asintió–. Iré a por un par de copas y charlaremos un rato._

– _¿Y el señor Lestrange?_

– _Él no importa– decidí–. Ahora quiero que estemos solo Tú y yo._

 _Entré y al coger la bebida me excusé con Rod, a quien no se le había quitado la cara de preocupación, y menos al ver que volvía a la terraza con el Señor Oscuro._

– _Bellatrix, ¿hay algo que deba saber? –preguntó agarrándome del brazo. Yo negué con la cabeza y me solté, mostrando mi enfado._

 _Me alejé, pero me escondí tras la cortina al ver que Lucius Malfoy, vestido casualmente de Hades, dios del Inframundo, a juego con Narcissa (su compromiso era un secreto a voces que se haría oficial la semana siguiente), se acercó a hablar con él._

– _Te veo preocupado, amigo– le dijo, mientras agarraba una copa–. ¿No van las cosas bien con Bellatrix?_

– _Pensaba que sí, pero… Me acaba de pasar algo muy raro… Puede que sean solo imaginaciones mías, aunque…_

– _¿Qué? ¿La has visto tonteando con otro tío? Rodolphus, siento ser yo el que te lo diga, amigo, pero tu esposa nunca ha sido cautelosa en ese sentido._

– _¿A qué te refieres?_

– _Oh, vamos, a Bellatrix le gusta sentirse querida, le gusta gustar, le gusta llamar la atención, ya deberías saber eso, es así desde el colegio._

– _Tú eres el que estaba en su clase… No, pero no es eso…_

 _Voldemort se había cansado de estar en la terraza y entró, descubriéndome tras la cortina._

– _¿Qué haces?– me preguntó contrariado. Yo balbuceé, pero fui incapaz de darle una respuesta–. Vamos, bailemos._

– _Rod, si lo que dices es cierto, deberías tener más cuidado con lo que pasa en la pista de baile– volví a escuchar que le advirtió Malfoy a mi esposo– recuerda, Él es el César y tú… Tú no eres más que un soldado._

 _Los músicos pararon para hacer un receso y yo me separé a regañadientes de El Señor Oscuro. Me había sentido en una nube bailando junto a Él. Hablábamos sobre cuándo aprendimos a bailar, Él en Hogwarts, para un baile de navidad del Torneo de los Tres magos, ayudado por la jefa de la casa Slytherin. Yo, sin embargo, aprendí a los seis, en mi casa, con un profesor de baile que mi madre había contratado. No podía permitirse que una joven Black acudiera a alguna celebración sin bailar como es debido. A Él le gustaba oír esas historias. Decía que mi infancia era de lo más entrañable. Él no me contaba nada anterior a su época de estudiante de magia, salvo algunos detalles que se iban escapando sin darse cuenta, como la vez que me contó por qué odiaba la calabaza: un día en el orfanato colgó a un chiquillo de un árbol por el chaleco y como castigo le tuvieron durante dos semanas pelando y cortando calabazas para celebrar Halloween. Tampoco le gustaba esa fecha, claro está._

 _Se colocó en el centro de la sala y pidió la atención de la gente._

– _Queridos compañeros, una vez más, me dirijo a vosotros en un evento organizado por los Black, pero esta vez no voy a daros un discurso para que apoyéis mi causa. Eso es algo que acabaréis haciendo cuando vosotros mismos os deis cuenta de los despropósitos que se están cometiendo en aras de la "igualdad". No, hoy me dirijo solo a mis mortífagos: leales seguidores, esta noche nos hemos reunido para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi primera mortífaga, Bellatrix Lestrange, que, como muchos ya saben ha demostrado tener más valía, astucia y habilidades que la mayoría de los demás juntos. Es por eso que hoy me gustaría premiarla y ascenderla al lugar que se merece. Bella– Él me hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, indicándome que debía colocarme a su lado–, acércate. A partir de ahora, y sin que nadie se atreva a contradecir mis órdenes, Bellatrix Lestrange será mi mano derecha. Mi más cercana seguidora. En caso de faltar yo, quiero que siempre se cumplan sus órdenes y que jamás se las cuestione. Bellatrix ha demostrado ser extremadamente perspicaz e inteligente, además de una excelente estratega que nos ha hecho salir victoriosos en más de una situación. Y es por ello que ahora me dirijo a vosotros y me dirijo a ella: felicidades, Bella, por tus triunfos, que son los míos, que son los nuestros._

 _No sabía qué hacer. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la emoción. Mis padres habían levantado la copa, orgullosos. Mi hermana Cissy, aunque cautelosa, hizo lo mismo. Rodolphus estaba allí, de pie, bebida en mano, pero sin expresar ninguna emoción, hasta que Malfoy le dio un codazo e intentó sonreír._

– _Gracias, mi Señor– conseguí susurrar, aunque en realidad lo que quería era abrazarle y besarle, aunque fuera delante de todos._

 _El Señor Tenebroso no sonreía, todo había sido de lo más serio y directo, pese a los halagos. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a su falta de expresión cuando había más gente delante._

– _Gracias, mi Señor– dijo de pronto una voz, tras de mí, que no tardó, además, en agarrarme por la cintura y darme un beso–, nos congratula la noticia. Aprovecho también para agradecerle su presencia en esta doble celebración: el cumpleaños de Bellatrix y nuestro primer aniversario de bodas._

 _Eran celos, se lo noté en la fuerza con la que me agarraba. Todo lo habían dicho los celos. Rodolphus se estaba atreviendo a desafiar al mago más poderoso del mundo por mí._

– _Para–le espeté._

– _Oh, Bellatrix, no estoy haciendo nada malo, solamente estoy siendo un buen anfitrión. Nuestro Señor es bueno y justo, lo ha demostrado con tu recompensa, además, como bien demuestra, Él es el César, pero… ¿quién es el César si no tiene un ejército que conquiste por Él?_

 _Voldemort apretó los labios y tensó la mano en la que tiene la varita. Yo comencé a respirar agitada y puse la mano en el pecho de Rodolphus._

– _Es suficiente– concluí, al ver la actitud de Voldemort–, has bebido demasiado, retírate, por favor._

– _Hazle caso, vamos, Lestrange– exige el Señor Oscuro._

– _Por favor–terminé por rogarle._

 _Rodolphus agarró su copa con fuerza y lo arrojó contra la pared antes de marcharse de lo más contrariado. Yo suspiré aliviada y me llevé la mano a la cara._

– _Esto no va a quedarse así– me advirtió._

– _Tú también deberías calmarte, será mejor que salgamos a tomar el aire._

 _Salimos al jardín y le quité la copa. No era conveniente mezclar el alcohol con lo que estaba ocurriendo._

Cierro el libro. Me pesan demasiado los párpados para seguir. Quiero reflexionar sobre lo leído pero me es imposible, mañana le preguntaré a Bellatrix. Ya era más de medianoche y al día siguiente debía levantarme temprano para poder atrapar al elfo que me diría lo que necesito. Mi madre hace rato que duerme. Esta mañana hemos descubierto cuál es la rutina del sirviente y lo fácil que sería atraparlo por un momento en una esquina. El plan no era difícil. Apago la luz y me recuesto en mi cama. Ya estoy un día más cerca de tener una familia.

Me despierta el olor a té y tortitas. Bellatrix cocina bien. Ciertamente no me lo esperaba, una niña rica como ella nunca tuvo la necesidad de aprender esas cosas, pero ya me ha contado que era parte de la educación de una señorita saber defenderse en la cocina, y, además, con la magia, dice, todo era más sencillo.

–¿Estás nerviosa?– le pregunto.

–No demasiado. Confío en ti.

Desayunamos en silencio mientras yo leo algunas noticias en el ordenador. Mi madre aún no se ha acostumbrado a convivir con tecnología muggle, pero no puedo evitarlo, ha sido mi fuente de información durante la última parte de mi vida.

–¿Dicen algo de ti?

–No, el tema parece zanjado, supongo que Potter ha tenido que rendirse.

Salimos o, mejor dicho, salgo a la calle respirando agitada por la presión a la que me estoy viendo sometida. Bellatrix confía en mí, sí, pero si algo sale mal temo las represalias. Llego a una de las calles del barrio donde viven los Potter y me siento paciente a esperar que pase el pequeño elfo.

–¡Klaus!–exclamo al verlo.

–¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?

–No, es solo… ¿Tú trabajas para los Potter, no es cierto?

–Sí, señorita… Un momento, ¿usted no es…?– el elfo empieza a apartarse de mí, su voz se vuelve aguda y sigue balbuceando–. Señorita debo irme, yo no puedo hablar con usted, usted es peligrosa y mala, Klaus no debe hablar con la niña maldita…

Antes de que el estúpido sirviente siguiese hablando, le lancé un desmaius no verbal (que he aprendido gracias a las lecciones de mi madre) y recogí el cuerpo antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, es demasiado temprano como para que algún mago o bruja me hubiera visto. Lo llevé hasta el callejón más cercano y me agaché para dejarlo en el suelo. Respiré hondo y apunté con mi varita:

–Legeremens.

Lo vi todo claro. A los Weasly, viviendo en una casita de campo, modesta a la vez que acogedora y entrañable. Vi a Molly, tejiendo, mientras que su marido leía El Profeta. Entonces entraron los Potter, y Klaus, que corrió a la cocina a dejar un paquete y saludó al perro con efusividad. No quise tentar más a la suerte e intenté ver el camino hasta la casa. No parecía complicado aunque sí que estaba lejos de la capital. Salí del cerebro del elfo y miré a Bellatrix, asintiendo, dándole a entender que ya tengo todo lo que necesitamos.

Coloqué al elfo en la esquina y lo desperté. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, apliqué un hechizo desmemorizador (solo para los últimos quince minutos) y me perdí entre la multitud. Había encontrado a Molly Weasly. Lo había conseguido. Y todo gracias a lo que Bella me había enseñado. Gracias a lo que mi madre me había enseñado.

* * *

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer. Me he propuesto actualizar los domingos, preferiblemente por la noche, así que la semana que viene tendremos el capítulo 11.

También os recuerdo que estoy subiéndola, más despacio a wattpad, la podéis leer aquí: 470005033-into-you-a-bellamort-fanfiction-bellatrix tiene ilustraciones y header para cada capítulo.

 **¡Dejad una review!** ¡Hasta el domingo!


End file.
